Óleos De Sangre
by TheWomanWitch
Summary: Los Deseos Mas Profundos de un Asesino en Serie Se Ven Comprometidos Al Encontrase una Belleza Aun Mas Poderosa Que Sus Instintos Mas Profundos, Una Belleza Con una Cabellera Rubia.
1. Chapter 1

(Lena) 3 de octubre de 2015.

El despertador al lado de su cama, sono exactamente a las 7:45 am como todas las mañanas desde hacía veinte años. Abrió sus ojos pesadamente y aparto el brazo de la mujer que dormía a su lado para alcanzar y terminar el molesto sonido.

Las persianas evitaban el paso del sol, pero una pequeña línea brillante entraba iluminado a la rubia que plácidamente aún dormía en su cama, no recordaba su nombre, pero sin duda era una mujer muy hermosa.

Acarició su cabello con delicadeza evitando despertarla y se levantó directo a tomar una ducha. Estaba desnuda cosa que le ayudó a su rutina matutina de despertar y tomar un baño.

No se miró al espejo aunque esté estaba de frente a la entrada, nunca lo hacía recién levantada, las mañanas simplemente no eran su fuerte, bebido a el sonido molesto de la ciudad, autos, personas y toda clase de música espantosa entraban por su ventana directo a su oído.

Asi que, con el toque ligero sobre su reproductor una de sus melodías favoritas lleno aquel lugar, la inmortal María Callas interpretando O Mio Babbino Caro. Solo eso necesitaba para cerrar la puerta tras ella y dejar correr el agua, gota tras gota, humedecido su cabello, su piel y su alma.

Normalmente demoraba quince minutos en terminar su ritual de baño, sin importar que tuviera que hacer o a quien tuviera que ver, nada comenzaba bien si no sumergía su cuerpo en aguas puras.

Al salir se paseo por su enorme apartamento desnuda, no había nadie suficientemente cerca como para observarla así que podía darse esos gustos, después de todo un cuerpo como el suyo le había llevado años de ejercicio y buena alimentación, entonces, ¿porque no disfrutarlo?.

Se dirigió a su armario, una habitación igual a las otras en tamaño, acarició levemente sus camisas y blusas de seda al entrar, y le regalo una mirada de ansias a los nuevos zapatos de Jimmy Choo, pero esos estaban reservados para esa noche, una noche especial.

Y sin vacilar tomó unas botas Chanel, de corte no muy alto de cuero negro y fino con adornos metalizados hechos a mano, una falda oscura a juego de ZARA, y una de sus camisas vinotinto favoritas de Prada.

Su piel blanca y tersa le facilitaba no usar mucha base o corrector para ocultar defectos, pero le gustaba prestar atención a sus labios, siempre colores rojizos o carmesí, con un smokeye que aprendió hacer por si misma.

Se miró por última vez antes de salir y pensó que de verse en algún lugar sin duda se invitaría un trago. Regresó a la habitación principal para tomar su bolso y su teléfono, y para dejarle una nota a la chica que aún dormía plácidamente, no era algo que le sorprendiera, usualmente sus amantes gastaban tanta energía con ella que necesitaban dormir de más al día siguiente.

Beso su mejilla dejando una marca de su labial y salió directo al ascensor de su edificio, pocas personas se cruzaron en su camino, aún asi no presto atención o regreso a ver a ninguna, a pesar de poder hacerlo sin ser notada gracias a las gafas de sol Gucci que terminaban de completar su atuendo.

Al salir del ascensor, camino directamente a la salida, saludando amablemente a su portero, quien le abría la puerta todas las mañanas. Un auto la esperaba, un Mercedes Benz Clase S de ese año, de color rojo, combinaba perfectamente con sus labios.

Su chófer, un italiano de cuarenta años aproximadamente, de metro ochenta de altura, ojos aceituna y piel café, le abrió la puerta del auto ayudándola a subir.

-Buenos días señorita. Luce hermosa este día, la saludo el hombre.

-Raúl, es un placer verte este día. Eres un caballero como siempre. Le respondió ella.

-¿Puedo servirle para algo más esta mañana?

-Por favor, arregla que lleven un desayuno de frutas y yogurt a mi apartamento dentro de unos minutos.

-Asi se hará señorita, le afirmó con una sonrisa.

Después de aquel saludo formal y la petición, el silencio se hizo entre ellos, no solía conversar con nadie de cosas que no fueran de trabajo, simplemente no le gustaba interrumpir el silencio o sus pensamientos por comentarios banales.

Al mirar por la ventanilla, agradeció el tráfico suave de aquella mañana, llegaría temprano a su oficina para resolver casa asunto que tuviera pendiente y despejar su tarde para prepararse para su gran noche.

Su teléfono sonó dentro de su bolso, al mirarlo, la luz de alerta de mensaje estaba parpadeando, al desbloquearlo vio unas líneas de agradecimiento de la rubia en su casa, pedía una segunda cita y agradecía que le hubiera dejado la nota con el desayuno preparado.

Ella solo le respondió lo agradable que sería verla de nuevo, quizás dentro de dos días, no podía dejar que esa noche no fuera ocupada por nada o por nadie.

Paso su lengua por su labio, como un acto placer al pensar en esa noche, y guardo de nuevo su teléfono en su bolso. Ya estaba frente a su edificio, sería un día más estando al frente de la compañía más poderosa de la ciudad y quizás del país.

Subió las escaleras, haciendo que el guardia de seguridad abriera rápidamente la puerta al verla, agradeció el gesto amablemente para dirigirse al ascensor, de nuevo, esa pequeña caja que la llevaba desde lo bajo hasta lo más alto, en el fondo no le agradaba, odiaba los lugares pequeños.

Su oficina estaba en el último piso, por la única razón que le agradaba la vista de la ciudad desde alli. Al abrirse las puertas, la primera voz que la saludo fue la de su asistente, una mujer joven y bastante dedicada a su trabajo, cosa que agradecía pues ella se encargaba que nada faltara el su oficina o nada faltara en sus asuntos.

Ese día le informaron que tenía solo dos reuniones y un almuerzo con un ejecutivo de la competencia, dejando su tarde libre como había solicitado, eso le dio tranquilidad.

Y sin más espera se acerco a la sala de conferencias, siendo la primera en llegar, usualmente era su costumbre ser la primera en llegar a cualquier sitio, así podía imaginar como controlaría la situación.

Tomó una hoja en blanco y una pluma de tinta negra, comenzó con escribir su nombre lo más estilizado posible y continuó con un plan de negocios para extenderse hacia Canadá, para eso era esa reunión, solo necesitaba atraer hacia ella a el CEO de la compañía transportadora y tendría el mejor trato de medicamentos de todo el país. Medicamentos aprobados, baratos y efectivos para cualquier persona en cualquier situación, ese era su objetivo.

No le tomo mucho tiempo convencerlo, el hombre no dejó de mirar sus senos, pero valdría la pena ahora que el negocio se había completado.

Le estrecho la mano al hombre y a toda su comitiva, rechazando amablemente su invitación a una copa de vino en la noche, nada podía distraerla sin importar que fuera.

De regreso a su oficina solo necesito firmar los últimos papeles del traspaso de los medicamentos y reunirse con los mensajeros. Sin duda fue una jornada productiva.

El almuerzo le fue indiferente, estaba harta de las ofertas para comprar su compañía, desde el inicio solo había escuchado esas insinuaciones de que no podría con la presión y que debía vender antes de ser devorada por el mundo de los negocios.

Al principio le causa a gracia tales insinuaciones pero ahora se habían vuelto algo molesto.

Pará las dos de la tarde de ese dia, ya era una mujer libre, así que decidió tomar un vaso de whiskey en el balcón de su oficina, realmente amaba esa vista. Se imagino por un momento haciendo el amor en aquel lugar, era una fantasía que no había podido cumplir pero que asaltaban su mente constantemente.

Su fantasía fue tan vivida en aquel momento que pudo haber sido una película pasada frente a ella. Su cuerpo desnudo junto al de la rubia, jadeando y gimiendo de placer sobre el sofá negro que daba la comodidad perfecta. Era la primera vez que una de sus fantasías era con una mujer específica, quizás esa mujer le empezaba a gustar.

Terminó su whiskey, y tomo su bolso para irse de allí, realizó el mismo protocolo que todos los días, despidiendo amablemente a sus empleados, regresando por el mismo camino, solo que en esta ocasión no había un auto esperándola, necesitaba hacer aquello sola.

Levantó la mano y detuvo un taxi, pidió ir a su apartamento, le dio cuatrocientos dólares al conductor que parecía un extranjero, para que la esperara y olvidara su rostro, no tardo mucho en subir a cambiar su ropa, ahora llevaba tenis baratos, con una pantalón ajustado y sudadera negra, había limpiado su rostro dando la impresión de ser una persona que nadie voltearia a ver.

-Un cambio bastante radical señorita. Le murmuró el taxista mientras le habría la puerta.

-Lo que deseo hacer es bastante radical, expresó ella con desdén.

Lo que provocó que el hombre ya no le dijera ningún otro comentario. Al poco tiempo de ponerse en marcha, estaban en las bodegas de la vieja ciudad, era lugar de traficantes y prostitutas.

-¿Está segura señorita que desea quedarse sola aquí? Le pregunto asustado el hombre del taxi.

-Su amabilidad es muy extraña y parece genuina, lo llamaré en la próxima ocasión, mientras tanto no se preocupe por mi.

El hombre, se despidió dejándole una tarjeta con su número telefónico y desaparecio. Sacó una gorra de la mochila que traía, y se la coloco para disimular su largo cabello negro, además de la capucha de la sudadera, dando la impresión de ser un poco más grande de lo que era y que se trababa de una persona con la que no querrías encontrarte.

Camino por aquel lugar hasta llegar a una bodega de las más grandes que había, sacó la llave de su bolsillo y dio apertura al candado. Dentro había un auto negro, bastante antiguo y maltratado, con placas opacas y ninguna señal para identificar de que auto se trataba.

Tomó una de sus maletas ya dispuestas en aquel lugar y puso el auto en marcha, recorrió varios kilómetros hasta estar de nuevo en la zona limpia de la ciudad, se estacionó en un callejón solitario, ya la noche estaba por llegar, era el momento perfecto para ella

Caminar entre la gente vestida de ese modo le dio la invisibilidad que necesitaba, era la primera vez que las personas no la miraban, de hecho evitaban notar su existencia.

El hombre que buscaba se encontraba cenando en uno de los lugares de moda, desde la ventana podía verlo cenar con tranquilidad, fumando y bebiendo junto a otros iguales a el, no tenía más de cincuenta años, era la edad para un hombre que podría ser su padre.

Su cabello era rubio, con ojos azules bastantes vivos, barba bien cuidada y un traje azul oscuro de diseñador. Espero pacientemente a que saliera, sabía que luego tomaría su auto y viajaría a conseguir alguna prostituta barata para divertirse, el alcohol en el lo volvían lujurioso.

Seguirlo fue simple, lo había estado siguiendo durante semanas, primer lunes de cada mes, en el mismo hotel, con el mismo tipo de chica, luego salía a fumar detrás del edificio, era su oportunidad.

Se escondió detrás de un viejo bote de basura, haciéndose una con el entorno, casi invisible ante cualquier ojo humano.

Finalmente la puerta se abrió, y el hombre salió con el cigarrillo en la mano, ya comenzaba a llover y no estaba segura de que horas eran exactamente, quizás lo vería más tarde en el reloj de su bolsillo.

Le quito la tapa a la jeringa que tenía en la mano, y se acercó como una sombra silenciosa. El hombre se dio la vuelta al notarla, pero ya era tarde, estaba suficientemente cerca como para drogarlo y verlo caer inconsciente en aquel lugar olvidado de Dios.

La parte difícil fue transportar el cuerpo, no era exactamente un hombre pequeño y ella tenía poco tiempo, pero se las arreglo, para dejarlo en el maletero de su auto. Condujo regreso a la bodega, sin prisa para no ser detenida, después de todo el reloj que finalmente pudo ver marcaba las ocho de la noche.

Como lo imagino no había nadie alrededor del lugar, entró de nuevo sin problemas como había salido, se bajó quitándose finalmente la capucha y la gorra, y abrió el maletero, su amigo aún estaba inconsciente, era mejor así por ahora.

Por suerte había instalado un sistema de poleas desde el techo para facilitar el traslado de un cuerpo, solo tuvo que sujetar sus muñecas y el mecanismo hizo su trabajo.

Corto lentamente la ropa que llevaba, hasta dejarlo en desnudez, cubrió su boca con un poco de cinta metálica y le hizo dos pequeños cortes en la garganta, no muy grandes, no muy profundos, que dejaban la sangre gotear lentamente, así se aseguraba que no moriría pronto, pero si de que estaría debilitado en caso de que despertará antes de lo previsto.

El calor de su cuerpo comenzaba a aumentar, y sin dudar se quito la sudadera, mostrando una franela negra sin mangas, todo había salido según lo planeado, y solo necesitaba el toque final.

Un poco de Sarah Brightman alivianaria sus nervios de novata, después de todo era la primera vez que lo hacía, siempre se lo había imaginado y lo había planeado por mucho tiempo, pero nada la preparaba para estar en aquel lugar y en aquel momento.

Acercó una silla hasta donde se encontraba el cuerpo colgante y sangrante, y miró fijamente el rostro del hombre, sin duda serviría para lo que planeaba hacer, solo necesitaba mirar una vez más el cuadro de Théodore Géricault, una obra de 1818 conocida como "La Cabeza de un Hombre Guillotinado", iba a necesitar trabajo para que fuese realista, pero ese era su trabajo, para eso se encontraba allí.

Acercó sin más el cuchillo y comenzó a cortarle los mechones de cabello, luego la barba, unos cuantos golpes y estaría perfecto para ser su modelo.

Iba a necesitar varias horas más, para que la falta de sangre hiciera muestra en el rostro del hombre, pero era necesario, no podía hacer nada sin ese aspecto demacrado y pálido que buscaba, la paciencia era su fuerte esa noche.

Al cabo de varias horas y unos cuantos golpes, finalmente su amigo despertaba, no imagino que el placer de ver los ojos de súplica de ese hombre le daría tanto gusto. Verlo torcerse desesperadamente con pánico sabiendo que debía estar mareado por la pérdida de sangre, toda su sangre que ahora reposaba en un cuenco debajo de su cabeza.

Ella se acercó y acarició su cabeza ahora rapada, y murmuró lentamente en su oído, no quería que muriera sin saber quien era ella o porque hacía tales cosas, ningún condenado es muerto sin dictar sentencia.

Vio las lágrimas caer de sus ojos, por todo su rostro maltratado y demacrado. Y supo que ya era el momento, acercó entonces su hacha, una réplica de las que usaban para la época de la Revolución Francesa, ligera pero con la capacidad de cortar árboles.

-Despidete mi viejo amigo. Le comento como acto final.

Y cumplió su sentencia, mentiría si dijera que le corto la cabeza de un solo tajo, más bien dejo un trozo de piel uniendo ambas partes, haciendo que colgara graciosamente.

Terminó el trabajo con el cuchillo que antes había usado, y coloco la cabeza en un contenedor lleno de sal, ayudaría a completar esa imagen de sufrimiento que quería además de que la preservaria muy bien.

El resto del cuerpo fue depositado en otro contenedor plástico, confiable plástico número siete, se conseguía en cualquier mercado y podía soportar cualquier ácido o disolvente que pusiera en el, el cuerpo no era importante para esa obra, así que espero a que se disolviera por completo antes de marcharse.

Limpio todo el lugar con delicadeza y se cambió la ropa manchada de sangre, por un traje cómodo de pantalones negros de Oscar de la Renta, camisa blanca de Prada con su chaleco haciendo juego y esos zapatos Jimmy Choo que por fin podía estrenar.

Salió discretamente con el pequeño contenedor en la mano, y tomo de nuevo el taxi que había usado esa tarde, el hombre no le hizo ninguna pregunta esta vez por alguna razón esa mujer le aterraba, solo la dejó en el lugar que ella le indico, y desapareció sin más conocimiento de lo que había pasado.

Aún faltaba un asunto por terminar para ese dia, exponer su nueva obra, había pensando mucho donde sería, quería que fuera admirada por todos, pero también quería que el mensaje se entendiera, así que decidió usar el edificio donde el hombre trabajaba, había investigado lo suficiente como para saber los puntos ciegos y los lugares que la seguridad no frecuentaba.

Y en medio de lo que pudo ser el mejor lugar que consiguió, coloco un taburete de madera, cubierto con una tela blanca impecable, y finalmente la cabeza que ahora habia adquirido el dolor y la desolación que buscaba.

Sonrió por un momento y se retiro antes de ser vista, caminando delicadamente como solo ella podía hacerlo. Camino por varias calles, hasta que finalmente vio a Raúl quien esperaba junto al auto cerca de su bar favorito con cara de angustia, sin duda al verla el hombre sintió alivio, y rápidamente le abrió la puerta.

-Gracias Raúl. Le comento ella mientras subía.

-Me tenía preocupado Señorita, dijo que a media noche. Respondió el con sinceridad.

Su instinto fue observar el reloj, marcaba cerca de la una de la madrugada, se había divertido tanto que no presto atención a ese detalle tan importante, el día había acabado hacia más de una hora, pero siempre lo recordaría como un tres de octubre.

-Disculpame Raúl no fue mi intensión.

El hombre solo le sonrió con alivio, y puso en marcha el auto, estaban a veinte minutos de su apartamento, admitió para si misma que el tramo desde alli hasta su cama solo fue un respiro perdida entre sus pensamientos, realmente estaba a gusto y satisfecha.

Cruzó su puerta sin vacilar, y se fue quitando cada prenda hasta quedar desnuda, frente a la ducha, el agua le pareció más maravillosa que nunca.

Y por último solo se recostó sobre su cama, la cual lamento ver tan vacía, esperaba que la rubia estuviera pensando en ella, así que escribió un mensaje de texto para terminar la noche de la mejor manera.

"Lamento no estar acompañándola en estos momentos, pero reciba mis deseos de verla muy pronto Señorita Danvers"

Y con eso y una enorme sonrisa, Lena Luthor cerraba sus ojos después de un día maravilloso.


	2. Chapter 2

(Kara) 4 de octubre de 2015

Sus últimos días habían sido una rara combinación de satisfacción y buenos momentos. Finalmente había alcanzado el puesto de Teniente, un lugar que generaba respeto lo que siempre había deseado, y ese título, cada vez que lo observaba en la entrada de su oficina, sonreía.

"Teniente Kara Danvers", sus compañeros y la prensa la llamaban la Dama de Acero, una heroina de la policía, jamás había dejado un caso sin resolver, jamás la habían herido, jamás había sido corrupta y había recibido todas las condecoración posibles.

Y todo aquello apenas con treinta años de edad. Y ahora tenía el gusto de haber conocido a la mujer de sus sueños, una alta ejecutiva de cabello oscuro y ojos verdes, con zapatos de diseñador.

No recordaba su nombre, pero la noche que habían tenido no la podría olvidar aunque quisiera, había tenido al menos cuatro orgasmos, y había quedado tan exhausta que durmió tranquilamente hasta cerca de las nueve de la mañana.

Lamento no poder verla al despertar, pero la nota y el desayuno que tenía a su lado le alegro mucho. La nota le explicaba porque había tenido que irse y que esperaba verla pronto, con una caligrafía tan perfecta como la escritora.

Recordó haber tomado su teléfono para escribirle y agradecerle, antes de salir a su primer dia de trabajo como Teniente, había sido tranquilo, nada fuera de lo común, así que solo durmió esa noche con la ejecutiva en su pensamiento.

Ese dia, ese cuatro de octubre despertó por el sonido de su localizador, apenas eran las siete de la mañana, al parecer un caso difícil se había presentado y necesitaban al mejor detective aunque ahora fuese Teniente.

Se lamento un poco, le habría gustado descansar un poco más, pero como pudo se sento en la orilla de la cama y tomó su teléfono, viendo para su sorpresa un mensaje de la ejecutiva.

Su corazón casi salto de su pecho, nada quería más que verla de nuevo, pero no sabía cuánto tiempo le tomaría este nuevo y tan importante caso.

Así que tecleo un "Buenos Días Señorita" y lamento no recordar su nombre, pero continuó a pesar de ello. "También me gustaría verla pronto", al enviarlo noto que el mensaje recibido era cerca de la una de la madrugada, debía estar muy ocupada para escribirle a esas horas.

Se preparo un desayuno de cereal con leche tibia y se vistió rápidamente para salir al lugar indicado del homicidio.

No tardo mucho en llegar, pero al parecer era la última, todos los policías de la ciudad y los medios ya estaban alli, apenas bajó del auto, cada reportero salto sobre ella con miles de preguntas.

-Por ahora solo pido en que confíen en que esta muerte no quedara impune. Fue su respuesta ante los medios y siguió caminando.

Recordaba bien ese edificio, el centro de Comercio Mackenzi, una de las compañías más poderosas, trataban con todo en la ciudad, desde política hasta medicamentos, sin duda eran personas avariciosas y sin escrúpulos.

El joven oficial que había llegado primero al lugar la abordó al verla llegar.

-Buenos días Teniente Danvers, la saludo amablemente el hombre.

-Buenos días Michael, ¿que tenemos que causa tanto escándalo? Le respondió ella, colocándole la mano en el hombro.

-Es Arthur Mackenzi, fue asesinado anoche, tenemos su cabeza en un pedestal de madera en medio de la estancia del edificio.

El patriarca de los Mackenzi, ya había escuchado de el, llevaba una investigación sobre medicamentos que casualmente lo convertiría en el hombre más rico de la ciudad, aún asi no merecía la muerte de ese modo.

Se acercó a la cabeza que estaba siendo revisada por el forense, no parecía el hombre en cuestión, notaba como todo había sido puesto exactamente en un lugar con un propósito, pensó que se veía hasta artístico, por los detalles.

-Buenos Días Teniente Danvers, le saludo el forense, un viejo amigo de ella llamado David.

-David, un gusto verte, espero que tu esposa siga mejor de salud.¿Que tenemos el día de hoy?

-Arthur Mackenzi, o lo que queda de él, su cabeza fue cortada por completo, y guardada en sal, algo muy personal para mi gusto.

-Puedo notarlo, no creo que fuese un amante, esto es algo de odio. Sin duda habrá mucha personas interesadas en saber lo que pasó.

Algo a lo que no se acostumbraba era el proceso de recuperación de un cuerpo, los forenses eran lejanos al tratar con los restos, como si no les importara lo que alguna vez fue ese ser humano.

Revisar la escena, le llevó menos tiempo de lo pensando, el asesino sabía exactamente lo que hacía, al dejarlo en un punto ciego de la cámara de seguridad, sin huellas, sin rastro, solo la cabeza y la forma en la que quería que fuese encontrada, los guardias no habían visto o escuchado a nadie sospechoso y debido a la sal era difícil conocer la hora exacta de la muerte.

Ya había tenido casos asi antes, la clave era la rutina de la víctima, así como el asesino vigila durante días, esperando en momento perfecto para atacar, ella ponía en orden cada momento de los últimos días.

También conocía las características de un asesino tan desalmado como ese, probablemente estaba entre la multitud observando como su trabajo era atendido por cada reportero en la ciudad.

Sacó su cámara de su estuche y fotografió a cada persona en el lugar, quizás eso le serviría después, la rubia además organizo un grupo de los que consideraba buenos investigadores, incluyendo policías y detectives, pidió a cada uno realizar un trabajo preciso el cual presentarían esa tarde para ella.

Solo tres personas, dos de sus compañeros detectives y el joven Michael que estaba bastante interesando en el caso, era un descendiente de italianos, con cabellos y cejas muy oscuros y abundantes, era de piel blanca y bastante optimista.

Y justo en el momento su teléfono comenzó a sonar, sonriente tomó la llamada creyendo que podía ser la ejecutiva, pero al otro lado solo estaba la voz irritante del Fiscal, ese hombre le causaba dolor de estómago, simplemente la clase de persona con la que odia tratar.

Sus gritos sonaban perfectamente a través de la bocina, al parecer era de vital importancia resolver este caso con la mayor discreción posible, así que nada de preguntas más allá del homicidio a los familiares dolientes, aclarando además que los negocios en los que estuviera involucrado serían por completo omitidos por ella y su investigación.

Podía sentir su desdén aumentando a medida que las órdenes eran dadas a su oído, no le importaba la política, ni los tratos sucios, solo quería justicia para un hombre asesinado, para un padre, para un hermano, para un ser humano y solo eso le importaba.

Finalmente colgó sin responder a ninguna de las afirmaciones que acaba de oir, desde el inicio sabía que pasaría.

No tardaron en levantar el cuerpo, era necesario hacerlo de esa manera, no debían convertir aquello en un circo, ¿acaso ya no lo es?, pensó para ella misma.

-Michael, por favor, pídele al que encontró en cuerpo que nos acompañe a la comisaría. Fue su indicación antes de retirarse.

El policía afirmó y fue en búsqueda del guardia de seguridad.

Kara simplemente regresó a su auto, tratando de evitar a los pocos de los medios que aún permanecían, recostó su frente sobre el volante y suspiro con fuerza, ese caso no la dejaría dormir hasta que estuviera resuelto.

El camino de regreso a la estación fue poco menos que tranquilo, cada poco tiempo recibía llamadas o mensajes de sus superiores, algunos con amenazas y otros con recompensas, al parecer media ciudad estaba detenida por ese suceso.

Lo que la llevó a pensar, ¿que hacía un hombre como Arthur Mackenzi lo suficientemente solo como para permitir que alguien lo asesinara sin que nadie notará su ausencia hasta el día siguiente?, quizás tenía un pasatiempo privado que lo alejaba de su hogar la noche entera o aquella noche había trabajado hasta tarde.

Quizás en un mundo de fantasía era posible una cuestión como esa, pero ella misma sabía que no era cierto.

Al entrar a su oficina, a su nueva oficina, observó al comisionado de la ciudad esperándola, nunca lo había visto personalmente, el hombre siempre parecía estar muy ocupado para verla, pero ahora, considerando la situación y es aspecto del anciano, no serían buenas noticias.

-Teniente Danvers, felicidades por su ascenso, siempre la vi como un ejemplo a seguir. Le dijo el hombre apenas al verla.

-Gracias señor, es una pena no habernos conocido antes. Le respondió ella con desdén.

-Dígame Teniente¿tiene alguna pista del caso Mackenzi?.

-Solo que es un caso personal, no es un homicidio al azar. Alguien lo odiaba lo suficiente como para no darle tregua en su muerte, y seguimos sin hayar el cuerpo, quizás aun lo conserva de trofeo.

-Se que si alguien puede resolver este caso de la manera más discreta posible es usted señorita, aun asi le hago la aclaratoria que no debe molestar a los familiares, cualquier información me la pedirá a mi, es más aquí le traigo todo lo que necesita saber sobre ese buen hombre.

Hasta ahora no había notado la carpeta sobre su escritorio, era tan delgada como un expediente de escolar, supuso que no podía poner queja alguna.

Agradeció mientras tomaba en sus manos la carpeta, y el comisionado sólo se despidió, haciendole la promesa de que se convertiría en Capitán si manejaba las cosas de la mejor manera, justo lo que necesitaba, subir de cargo debiendole un favor a un corrupto.

Abrió el expediente y comenzó a leer, nada fuera de lo común, solo una lista de pasatiempos, familiares y muestras del gran filantropo que era Arthur, eso no le serviría de nada. Pero para su suerte, Michael apareció con el hombre que había encontrado el cuerpo.

Hasta ahora era el único testigo o persona relacionada directamente, era un empleado mal pagado, que había encontrado la cabeza de su jefe en el único punto ciego del edificio.

Le pidió amablemente que tomará asiento, lo cual el hombre aceptó. Se veía nervioso, quizás por temer perder su trabajo o por verse como el culpable más próximo, simplemente un chivo expiatorio.

Siempre había pensando que solo con observar a una persona podía saber si mentía o no, ese hombre de cuarenta y tantos años, de piel oscura y manos maltratadas, era transparente en sus expresiones, solo era un manojo de nervios.

La entrevista no fue muy larga, el hombre había estado toda la noche de guardia, recorriendo varias veces los pasillos y observando los monitores de seguridad, los cuales ya habían autorizado una copia para que ella pudiera revisarlas.

El cuerpo había sido encontrado por el a las cinco de la mañana, y había llamado rápidamente a su supervisor, no a la policía, no a emergencias, sino a su supervisor, el cual dio alarma media hora después.

No había visto a nadie, ni vagabundos, ni ninguna otra persona o vehículo acercarse durante la noche, juro además no haberse dormido durante su turno y lloro cual niño que piensa que será golpeado por un error.

Ella supo al instante que el hombre poco tenía que ver con aquel asunto, solo era un hombre común que trabajaba demasiado.

Así que el siguiente paso eran las cámaras de seguridad, las cuales supo que no tendría hasta que hubieran sido revisadas por los Mackenzi, no dejarían que ninguno de sus ejecutivos fuera visto salir con alguna secretaria o con algún ayudante de prueba.

No tenía nada más, para investigar, solo el cuerpo. Así que bajo las escaleras hasta la morgue apenas recibió un mensaje del forense, realmente no había mucho sobre la mesa de cirugía, apenas una cabeza con algunos golpes.

-Teniente Danvers, bienvenida a la morgue. Bromeó de nuevo David.

-Es un lugar que me trae bastante buenos recuerdos, le respondió ella.

-Si que lo es, bueno volvamos al trabajo, no tengo mucho para ti, al parecer la causa de la muerte fue la decapitación, aunque había perdido mucha sangre considerando el estado de la cabeza, tiene dos heridas en el cuello, no muy profundas, probablemente para que se fuera desangrando, tardo varias horas en llegar al estado en el que se encuentra. Además, el cabello y la barba fueron cortados previa muerte, con algún objeto filoso y torpemente. El que lo hizo sabía poco de barberia.

-¿Que efectos causó la sal?

-La sal, creo que solo fue para ocultar el olor y la sangre, quizás para transportar la cabeza, es más que obvio que el homicidio no fue donde dejaron el cuerpo.

-¿Y el examen tóxicológico David. Necesito algo más, los superiores me están bloqueando terriblemente.

-Es difícil saberlo si un cuerpo, pero lo que pude encontrar fue alcohol, en baja cantidad y nada más.

Kara sonrió, hasta ahora era la única información sólida que tenía, este caso le costaría trabajo y su mente comenzaba a distraerse en algo más.

Antes de salir de la morgue, agradeció la honestidad al forense y le prometió un café cuando todo aquello terminará, el rápidamente le confirmó su gusto de hacer aquello.

De regreso a su oficina ya los otros dos detectives, James y Laurence habían realizado entrevistas a los empleados y habían analizado el pañuelo y el taburete de madera, donde se había encontrado la cabeza.

-! Realmente no consiguieron nada¡ grito la rubia.

-Lo siento Teniente, pero ese hombre no puso un pie ayer en esa compañía después de las cuatro de la tarde y la tela solo es un retazo de seda blanca sin ninguna peculiaridad. Le respondió James, un hombre mayor recién divorciado con barba y cabellos blancos.

-¿Y que hay del taburete?, replicó la rubia.

-Es de roble canadiense, se puede conseguir en cualquier tienda de muebles, no tenemos forma de rastrearlo.

Kara no supo que pensar respecto a aquello, pero agradeció que finalmente los videos de las cámaras de seguridad estuvieran en camino, el resto del tiempo sería ella observando cada detalle y rincón del edificio Mackenzi.

Perdió su noción del exterior, siempre lo hacía cuando trataba de buscar una falla o un sospechoso. Finalmente miró su reloj, ya eran cerca de las cuatro de la tarde, no había notado lo tarde que era, o en que se le había ido el tiempo tan rápidamente. No había comido nada desde aquel cereal por la mañana y había olvidado por completo su teléfono en las últimas horas.

Lo sacó de su bolsillo, solo para notar un mensaje, de la ejecutiva. Le pedía una cita para el dia siguiente, una cena, con la posibilidad de un trago después, no supo que responder, sabía que era un mal momento, pero si se dejaba atrapar en este caso como en tantos otros, terminaría sola con doce gatos y esa mujer realmente le atraía.

"Sería Todo un Placer Señorita"

-Maldición, pensó de nuevo al odiar no recordar el nombre de la alta morena. Pero su mensaje fue rápidamente respondido.

"Me Gustaría Pasar A Recogerla, Si No Hay Inconveniente En Permitirme Conocer Su Domicilio"

Sin considerar en nada más, tecleo rápidamente su dirección y la envío, aquel plan sonaba bien, después de un largo día de trabajo, solo quería dejar de conducir y tomar un trago.

"Alli Estaré, Ocho De La Noche, Hasta Entonces Señorita Danvers"

Y alegremente continuó con el resto de su día, que fue tan fructífero como había sido antes.

Llegó a su apartamento cerca de las nueve de la noche, estaba terriblemente cansada, de revisar las cámaras de seguridad, solo había encontrado unos cuantos besos inapropiados y personas llegando tarde a su horario.

Cerro sus ojos, y se dejó caer sobre su cama, quería tanto ver a la morena, y sentir su piel tersa sobre ella una vez más. Habia sido un encanto desde que se tropezó con ella en un café y le derramó todo su capuchino sobre su blusa blanca probablemente más costosa que su teléfono celular.

Se había sentido avergonzada, y su instinto rápido fue tomar una servilleta y tratar de remediar su error, seguramente debió parecer una tonta, pasando sus manos sobre su blusa empapada, sintiendo sus abdominales duros y sus pechos firmes.

La morena tenía unos hermosos ojos verdes, que la miraron fijamente, sentía mil cosas, pero no pensó en qué la morena le pediría media hora de su tiempo como forma de compensar el incidente, no hubo forma en que pudiera negarse.

Ambas tomaron asiento al fondo del café, y recordó pensar que era una mujer muy segura al hablar sin problemas con su blusa sucia como si nada, y la forma en que tontamente fingía tomar el azúcar para tocar su mano.

Hablaron durante un buen rato, y sin darse cuenta habian tenido una segunda cita, no hablaron mucho de sus trabajos, la morena solo había dicho que trabajaba para Lexcorp así como ella solo había dicho que tenía un cargo público poco agradable.

Y sin más habían terminado en el apartamento de la ejecutiva, teniendo el mejor sexo desde hacía años, cerro sus ojos, sin más y durmió tranquilamente hasta el día siguiente.


	3. Chapter 3

5 de octubre de 2015

No recordaba cuando fue la última vez que durmió tan bien, estaba contenta por su cita con la rubia, pero lo estaba más por lo que habia hecho.

No fue necesario regresar a la escena, cada noticiero del país estaba hablando de ello, con videos y fotos que nisiquiera la policía debía saber que existían, se estiró en su cama hasta que alcanzó el borde, sus sábanas olían delicioso, y su habitación estaba perfectamente ordenada.

Por un momento pensó en romper su rutina, ¿y porque no?, podía llegar tarde si quería, o no ir, podía pedir que alguien trajera el desayuno, simplemente podía hacerlo ella misma desnuda si quería.

Se decidió por la última opción, y de un salto se puso de pie, y se dio un pequeño vistazo en el espejo de cuerpo completo, últimamente había adaptado esa costumbre, la costumbre de admirarse de más cada vez que podía.

No le dio importancia a aquello, solo continuó su camino a la cocina, sirvió un poco de jugo de naranja en un vaso y tomó un sorbo. Acercó una taza, y preparo su mezcla de waffles especial, el secreto era un poco de escocés.

Corto varias fresas y otros frutos rojos y cuando estuvieron servidos los waffles, unió todo en un plato de porcelana, y lo completo con miel.

Hacia muchos años que no hacía aquello, le sorprendió de hecho encontrar lo necesario para hacer aquel desayuno, supuso que esa nueva satisfacción que sentía le llevaría a nuevos caminos.

Recordó entonces su teléfono celular, no lo había revisado desde el día anterior, fue a buscarlo rápidamente para escribirle a la rubia, pero ella ya se le había adelantado.

"Que Tenga Un Hermoso Día, Cuento Los Segundos Para Verla"

Dio un Suspiro profundo, esa mujer le encantaba, recordó cuando se conocieron, habían tropezado torpemente en un café al cual había ido por seguir a Arthur Mackenzi, de un momento a otro todo su café había caído sobre ella, agradeció que no estuviera demasiado caliente, pero la actitud de la rubia, la forma en la que se sonrojo y comenzó a limpiarla sin pensar nada más la hizo admirar la humildad de aquella mujer.

Instantáneamente su corazón palpito fuerte, no la iba a dejar ir, Arthur podía esperar, pero si esa mujer se marchaba sin siquiera haberlo intentado no podía perdonarse.

-No se preocupe Señorita... Le hablo ella para tratar de calmarla y que dejara de tocarla tan impropiamente.

-Una disculpa, fue mi culpa, le he arruinado su blusa. Mi nombre es Kara Danvers. Le respondió ella torpemente.

-Señorita Danvers, si desea puede compensarme si con eso va a estar menos preocupada.

-Si, permitame compensarla Señorita.

-Tómese un cafe conmigo, se que tendrá media hora para mi.

Al principio su propuesta le pareció extraña, pero terminó por aceptar, ambas pidieron un capuchino y hablaron largo rato, sin duda mientras más la escuchaba, más deseaba saber de ella.

En varias ocasiones, quizo ponerle azúcar a su café, pero sus manos terminaban en un camino diferente, sintiendo los nudillos suaves de la rubia.

Le encantaba como se sonrojaba con tanta facilidad, por lo que pensó en invitarle nuevamente, la rubia aceptó sin vacilar y esa misma noche fueron a tomar un trago.

El alcohol podía inhibir a cualquier persona, y ella podía beber sin caer hasta el amanecer, se encontraron en un club cercano a su apartamento, cerca de las diez de la noche, ella había llevado un vestido rojo de Dior y la rubia estaba arrebatadora con un vestido azul de tirantes, dejando ver sus hombros.

Trago saliva apenas la vio llegar, era una mujer muy hermosa, comenzaron su conversación sobre preguntas de su día, lo que las llevó a hablar de sus trabajos, ella no quería mentir, así que solo confirmo vagamente que trabajaba para Lexcorp. Por su lado Kara le explico que tenía un cargo en el gobierno, era muy mal agradecido pero le gustaba lo que hacía.

La rubia había pedido un Gin Tonic, para iniciar la noche, seguramente había tenido un dia difícil, ella no quizo quedarse atrás y pidió un Martíni, quizo pensar que los cócteles eran como ellas, con la misma base de licor blanco y seco.

Para la segunda copa, ya estaba desesperada por besarla, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo, no quería espantar a la otra mujer, pero tampoco quería que pensara que solo buscaba amistad.

Llevó entonces la aceituna a su boca, y comenzó a saborearla sin darse cuenta, mientras pensaba que hacer con esa mujer, siempre le había gustado la textura de las aceitunas, eran suaves, siempre jugaba con ellas antes de comerlas, solo que en esta ocasión tenía público.

No lo había notado, pero la mujer frente a ella estaba nerviosa y mordiendo su labio en señal de deseo, entonces se dio cuenta, que su juego inocente había sido un acto sensual para la rubia. Eso le dio mucho placer.

Para la tercera copa, ya comenzaban a besarse torpemente y para la cuarta, ya sus labios no podían separarse.

Finalmente no pudo aguantar más, y le pidió que se fueran de allí a un lugar más tranquilo, la rubia aceptó rápidamente y tomaron un taxi directo a su apartamento. Lo demás que había pasado esa noche, hizo que se humedeciera sobre su silla en la cocina.

Al regresar de aquel recuerdo, corrió a su baño y se lleno el rostro de agua fría, debía calmarse, pero no fue suficiente, asi que abrió su ducha y se quedó alli durante un rato.

Al salir, se coloco su bata de seda, y tomo asiento frente a su televisor, envío un mensaje a la oficina afirmando que llegaría tarde, o quizás no iría, igualmente envío un mensaje a Raul para que se tomará la mañana libre.

Y un último a Kara para confirmar que deseaba verla esa noche.

Encendió su televisor, para seguir gozando con el circo mediático que se generaba por la muerte de Arthur, sabía que no encontrarían un motivo o una forma de vincularla con aquel suceso y la verdad no lo había, solo era una persona que deseaba ver muerta y nada más.

Pero su corazón se detuvo al ver a Kara en primera imagen, "Teniente Kara Danvers Al Frente Del Caso Mackenzi" era el encabezado.

La reseña del noticiero era impresionante, la rubia era la mejor en lo que hacía, por ello había sido elegida para ese caso, era un detective incansable, y una mujer excepcional.

Por primera vez desde que había decidido comenzar con su obra de arte, sintió un poco de vergüenza, ¿que pensaría la rubia de ella?, no quería decepcionar a esa mujer en ningún sentido.

Seguramente una mujer como ella, una Teniente de la Policía no entendería sus motivos, seguramente la juzgaria, "Demonios" pensó para si misma, y apago el televisor rápidamente. Acercó sus dedos a la boca y comenzó a morder sus uñas, una vieja costumbre que tenía que ya había olvidado.

Transcurrieron varios minutos antes de que se detuviera y comenzará una discusión entre ella y el espejo.

-¿Y si ella nos descubre? , toda esta relación que podía llegar a mucho, moriría.

-No, nos descubrirá. Fuiste cuidadosa en ello.

-Puede que asi sea, pero basar todo en una mentira, sería hacerle daño.

-Hasta ahora no has mentido, tampoco tienes porqué hacerlo.

-Debo terminar esto lo más rápido posible, no deseo lastimar a Kara.

-Tienes razón, ella no merece ser lastimada, asi que espera a esta noche para hablar con ella, si la dejas con un simple mensaje seria deshonesto para ambas.

Sonrió finalmente cediendo ante lo que su reflejo en el espejo le decía, aún así, al darse cuenta de lo que hacía, se entristeció, toda aquella terapia y autocontrol que había tenido durante años, se habian ido al inodoro por un pequeño momento de debilidad. Nuevamente hablaba sola, conversaba consigo misma como cuando era niña, y eso provocó sus lágrimas mas sinceras.

Cerro sus ojos y entre cortas respiraciónes regresó a su estado normal, eso no volvería a pasar, hoy terminaría con aquello con Kara y su vida volvería al equilibrio que tenía, no había otra opción.

El resto del día se le hizo corto, aunque no fue a la oficina, terminó todo el papeleo que pudo en su despacho, se preparo un almuerzo espléndido y bebió dos copas de vino tinto durante la tarde. Nada la separaba de su pensamiento fijo en la rubia, en su piel, en sus ojos y en su cabello sedoso que olía a rosas.

Lamentaba terriblemente tener que dejarla ir, pero el conflicto de intereses era demasiado, aún así nada le impedía disfrutar con ella, esa última cita, entró a su closet, que era algo parecido a una boutique, zapatos, vestidos, faldas, pantalones, blusas, camisas, chalecos, zapatos y joyas. Todo en variedad de marcas y colores.

Acarició sus camisas de seda, y se pregunto, ¿cuál sería el atuendo indicado?, un vestido seria algo básico que ya había llevado la ocasión anterior, una falda era algo un poco impersonal, no quería tratarla como a un negocio en Lexcorp, quería transmitirle lo que ella era, como se sentía de cómoda en su compañía y que a pesar de todo, tenía un sentimiento fuerte por esa rubia.

Finalmente decidió ir de traje de etiqueta, un cómodo conjunto de Chanel color negro , con chaleco del mismo color y camisa blanca. Acompañado de zapatos de tacón alto color rojo de un nuevo diseñador que le encantaba.

Su cabello iría suelto, y su maquillaje sería el que mas le agradaba con labios rojos y pestañas delineadas, un anillo poco llamativo en su meñique derecho y sus uñas rojas bien pintadas y un rolex plateado.

Al verse al espejo, pocos segundos antes de las siete y media de la noche, sonrió alegremente al verse, parecía todo un caballero, pero con labios carnosos, se sonrojo ante tal situación y terminó de salir de su apartamento.

Mientras bajaba el ascensor no sabía que auto utilizar, Raúl no la acompañaba esa noche así que podía sacar alguno de sus autos poco prácticos, coloco sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos para lograr pensar bien, ¿que automovil sería el adecuado?, murmuró para si misma, otra de sus viejas costumbres, a pesar de todo ese tiempo no dejaba de ser la niña introvertida al fondo del salón.

Pensó todo el trecho, y al abrirse la puerta del ascensor instintivamente camino hasta estar frente a su Mustang GT Cabriolet 1966 descapotable, de color plata. Sin duda era el auto que debía llevar, era anticuado, inapropiado y con estilo igual que ella, entonces tomó las llaves de la caja de seguridad del estacionamiento y se subió a el.

Hacia meses qué no lo conducía, era un auto que había modificado y embellecido ella misma, por lo que nadie más podía conducirlo, así que estando cubierta de trabajo había olvidado cómo se sentía el motor encendido de aquella hermosa máquina.

Se puso en marcha a todo lo que daba el auto, quería que esa noche fuese inolvidable por lo que no podía llegar tarde y debía pasar por una florería antes de llegar a donde la rubia. Por suerte para ella había una cerca de allí, aunque admitió estando ya dentro de aquel lugar, que no tenía ni idea de que llevarle a la rubia que expresará su sentimientos correctamente.

Las rosas eran hermosas pero eran básicas y predecibles, los narcisos no parecían el estilo de Kara, y los tulipanes eran incluso más pretenciosos que un político, luego los vio, unos hermosos Lirios blancos, "Lilis" como les conocían algunos.

Pidió un buque de esas flores, y sonrió amablemente a la mujer que la atendía, quizás un poco más amable que de costumbre.

-Parece que es una noche importante. Le buscaba conversación la mujer de la tienda.

-Espero que si lo sea. Respondió ella lo más paciente posible.

-Cada flor tiene un significado, ¿lo sabía?

-Había escuchado algo al respecto pero nada concreto.

-Es una pena que no haya logrado investigar más sobre eso, ya que particularmente las flores que escogió tienen un significado muy expresivo.

-¿Puedo saber, cuál es su significado?

-Pues señorita las flores que ha escogido, significan "Te reto a que me ames", por lo que espero que su poder le de suerte hoy. Y sin decir mas, le entrego el buque ya preparado.

La morena agradeció la información la cual usaría más tarde y pago con una propina extra por las molestias, camino rápido de regreso a su auto dejando las flores en el asiento de al lado, rápidamente continuó su camino hasta que fue detenida por una luz roja, que tenuemente iluminaba su rostro, volteo entonces hasta donde se encontraban las flores y vio una tarjeta envuelta entre los tallos.

La tomó para darse cuenta que en el estaba escrito el nombre y el número telefónico de la florista, eso la hizo sonreir, aun tenia el buen toque.

Faltando cinco minutos para las ocho de la noche, de ese cinco de octubre, se encontró parada frente a la puerta de Kara Danvers, sostenía un hermoso buque de lirios blancos en una mano mientras que con la otra tocaba enérgicamente a la puerta.

En poco tiempo la rubia abrió la puerta, y lo que vio la dejo en silencio, la rubia llevaba un vestido un poco más arriba de las rodillas color carmesí, con escote de corazón, y tacones negros, su cabello estaba recogido y llevaba unos aretes particularmente llamativos. Era todo un sueño para sus ojos y para su mala fortuna sus virtudes al hablar también quedaron congeladas.

-Buenas noches, la saludo la rubia.

Y ella tontamente no respondió, solo tenía su mirada fija y su corazón acelerado.

-¿Está todo en orden? Continuo la rubia.

Así que acercó las flores en señal de no estar muerta, y la rubia alegremente aceptó el obsequio, oliendo las flores en un gesto esperanzador para la otra mujer.

-Son hermosas, gracias, permíteme guardarlas. Por favor pasa.

La invito entonces a su sala, seguía sin poder decir nada pero admiro a Kara en sus movimientos mientras colocaba las flores en un florero enorme en mitad de la sala. Después la rubia se dio la vuelta y sus ojos se cruzaron de nuevo.

-Estas hermosa esta noche Kara. Fue su primer comentario finalmente.

Lo cual fue respondido con un rostro rojizo de vergüenza.

Ambas caminaron entonces a las afueras de la casa de la rubia, Lena había estacionado el auto justo en frente, pero tratando de romper la tensión entre ellas, camino hacia un viejo Cavalier justo al lado del suyo.

La rubia sin tontear la siguió, probablemente en el gesto mas humilde que hubiera visto.

-Hermoso auto,¿ no crees?, le pregunto la morena señalando a su Mustang.

-Un poco pretencioso para mi gusto, me agrada el tuyo. Le respondió la rubia.

La morena sonrió y sacó las llaves de su bolsillo, se acerco un poco a la rubia, y le robo un beso, un beso lento y apasionado.

-¿Creíste que me decepcionaria de ti, por tu auto? Le pregunto la rubia al final del beso.

-No, de hecho solo estoy feliz por tu comentario. Respondió la morena, haciendo sonar la alarma del Mustang con las llaves en su mano.

Se alejo un poco de Kara y abrió la puerta del auto, invitándola a subir, la rubia hizo un tierno gesto y aceptó. Pero, para cuando la morena se había sentado junto a ella, su rostro había cambiado a un tono preocupado. Lo cual la alertó a preguntar, si esa broma le había molestado.

-Tu nombre... Interrumpió la rubia los pensamientos de la otra mujer.

-Disculpe Señorita Kara, no entiendo. Respondió ella.

-Lamento tener que preguntarle esto, pero, no recuerdo su nombre.

-Probablemente es porque nunca le mencioné mi nombre.

-Así que, todo este tiempo, ha sido una extraña para mi con intensión.

-Le debo una disculpa, permitan arreglarlo, mi nombre es Lena.. Lena Luthor.

Y a continuación la morena tomo la mano de la rubia y la beso, dejando marcado en un tono rojo todos sus labios. "Enchante" fue lo que alcanzó a decir antes de que la rubia comenzará a besarla de nuevo con desesperación.

Estuvieron así durante un largo rato, hasta que el sonido del estómago de Kara las interrumpió. La rubia rápidamente se disculpo, pero ese momento solo la hizo reír abiertamente, esa mujer era tan diferente a otras que había conocido.

En menos de unos quince minutos estuvieron en el restaurante cuatro estrellas de la ciudad. Lena fue la primera en bajar, para abrir la puerta y ayudar a Kara a bajar, sosteniendo su mano en el gesto más galante que pudo, ambas entraron sujetándose de las manos, de una forma discreta, y para su suerte la reservación que había hecho ya estaba lista.

Lena rápidamente pidió un vino que trajeron junto a la carta, lo sirvió personalmente y luego hizo un brindis privado con ella.

-Espero que tengas hambre Kara. Le sonrió la morena.

-Si, la verdad es que mucha, ha sido un día bastante largo en el trabajo. Respondió ella.

-Por suerte ya estas aquí. Y también me muero de hambre. Y su sonrisa cubrió la preocupación que sentía de saber que Kara investigaba su obra de arte.

Ambas pidieron carne roja y varios otros platos del menú, probablemente llamaron la atención de las demás personas, puesto que ninguna mujer iba alli a comer realmente solo a hacer etiqueta, pero aquellas dos, disfrutaron tanto de aquel momento que quedaron satisfechas en el estómago y en la compañía.

Lena admitió que trató de evitar que la rubia hablara sobre el caso que llevaba durante la cena, en lugar de ello solo mostró interés en sus pasatiempos, al parecer la rubia era fan de las viejas películas románticas y amaba cocinar, no quería terminar aquella noche, pero ya habían probado tres platillos y bebido dos botellas, pero seguramente podía ingeniárselas para continuar con todo aquello.

-¿Quieres bailar? Una vez más la rubia se adelantaba a sus pensamientos.

-Si, me gustaría aunque no soy muy buena.

-Conozco un lugar cerca de aquí y la noche aun es joven Lena. Y no me importan tus pasos de baile, yo te puedo enseñar si gustas.

La morena rápidamente pago la cuenta con la condición de que dejaría a la rubia pagar los tragos que vendrían después, la morena no tuvo inconveniente con aquel trato, solo deseaba estar más tiempo con aquella mujer.

El club que la rubia conocía era, completamente desconocido para ella, había una enorme pista de baile y muchas parejas ánimosas danzando. No tardaron en sentarse y pedir unos tragos, en esta ocasión Lena pidió una botella de Jack Daniel's y bromeó sobre cómo ese licor era la cumbre de la gloria lo cual la rubia confirmó.

Tomaron varios tragos, hasta que ambas se sintieron suficientemente alegres como para bailar, al principio la morena estaba renuente, y cuando la rubia vio sus pasos de baile supo porqué, realmente era terrible en eso, pero se veía completamente hermosa, inhibida, dejándose llevar por el momento.

Asi que ambas bailaron tontamente, como si estuvieran solas, como si nadie las observará, y se besaron durante cada conclusión de sus pasos. Realmente eran solo ellas dos, en aquel lugar.

-Necesito descansar, finalmente la morena regreso a su mesa junto a la rubia después de horas en la pista de baile.

-Bailas realmente bien, Lena.

-No te burles, no es algo que sea natural en mi, sabes.

-Siento que estas bajo mucha presión, conozco un poco de tu familia.

-No deseo hablar de eso.

La rubia entendió lo difícil que debía ser para la morena hablar de los Luthor, su hermano en prisión y su madre fugitiva por negocios turbios y ventas ilegales de armas, quizás Lena era la parte de la familia que quería dejar atrás toda esa mala fe del mundo.

Lo siguiente en su conversación fueron los temas más triviales que se les pudieron ocurrir, sin incomodidad, solo dos personas conociendose realmente.


	4. Chapter 4

(Lena) 6 de octubre de 2015

Pará las dos de la mañana del seis de octubre, la botella se había terminado al igual que los temas de conversación, solo quedaban besos apasionados que llevaron al auto a las dos mujeres, realmente habían logrado terminar ebrias por completo, pero la rubia notablemente apenas podía estar en pie.

Aún así, entre esas risas y comentarios sin filtro, la rubia le acariciaba lentamente el brazo mientras conducía, dentro de poco estaría dormida, había sido un día largo para Kara y ella lo sabía, sin mencionar todo el alcohol que había consumido.

-Eres muy hermosa Lena Luthor. Balbuceo la rubia.

-Tu también lo eres Kara, sin duda lo más hermoso que allá visto.

Sintió remordimiento en su interior, no quería alejarse de esa mujer, se sentía terriblemente bien estando a su lado, quizás, podía estar con ella si dejaba atrás todo aquel asunto de su obra maestra, quizás, podía cambiar sus deseos si la tenía a su lado cada noche.

Dentro de poco estuvieron dentro del estacionamiento de su edificio, Kara se había quedado dormida en el asiento, no podía dejarla en su casa, alguien de su reputación y con un caso tan importante sobre sus hombros, se vería perjudicada si alguien la viera en ese estado.

Se quito entonces los tacones y los dejo en el asiento trasero, bajo y abrió la puerta del copiloto, sabía que la seguridad de su edificio era excelente, por lo que la rubia estaria bien.

Tomó su cuerpo entre los brazos y la cargo hasta el ascensor, era una mujer delgada, no debía pesar más de 50 kilos, todo un paseo en comparación del trabajo que le llevó arrastrar ha Arthur.

Al abrirse las puertas, se preguntó cómo podría sostener a la rubia en brazos y abrir su departamento, sin duda estaba en su mejor momento físico pero tampoco como para sostener a Kara con un solo brazo y dejarla sobre el suelo no era opción para la mujer por la que comenzaba a tener tantos sentimientos.

Sabía que tenía las llaves en su bolsillo, y por un segundo deseo tener a Raúl cerca para ayudarla, pero estaban a solas como ella había deseado horas antes, sin duda su plan para nada estaba marchando bien.

"Vamos Lena, puedes hacer esto", murmuró antes de colocar de un tirón a la rubia en su hombro, no podría soportar mucho tiempo así, por lo que metió la mano en su bolsillo y abrió rápidamente la puerta, fueron movimientos rápidos, demasiado para ella, perdió el equilibrio por un momento y se vino a bajo torpemente, por suerte su instinto actuó por ella y protegió a Kara con su cuerpo, quedando ambas sobre el suelo.

Levantarse le costó trabajo ella también había excedido los tragos, pero no iba a descansar hasta tener a la rubia en su cama, otro de sus deseos que terminó lejos de lo que ella esperaba.

Cuando finalmente se encontraron dentro de su alcoba, Lena acarició suavemente el cabello de la rubia y le quito los anteojos, después los zapatos, estaría más cómoda sin ellos, lo siguiente sería desvestirla, en otra ocasión sería un placer delicioso, pero no era el momento adecuado.

La cubrió con una de sus camisas de seda, y trato de hacerla beber un poco de agua, lo cuál la rubia hizo como un reflejo pues estaba prácticamente inconsciente.

Ella también se desvistio y uso una de sus pijamas, pensó que sería correcto dormir junto a ella en caso de que necesitará algo más tarde, así que la abrazo ligeramente por la espalda y beso su cuello, eran cerca de las tres de la mañana cuando quedó rendida ante el más profundo sueño.

(Kara Mañana 6 de Octubre 2015)

El sol ya estaba brillando en lo más alto del cielo, cuando finalmente pudo despertar, todo lo de la noche anterior luego de terminar su baile con la morena había sido una película borrosa, no sabía que había hecho o como lo había hecho, pero seguramente no estaría bien.

Su cabeza le daba vueltas, y tenía la boca seca, miró a su alrededor y supo que estaba en la casa de Lena, a su lado en la cama no había nadie, por supuesto que no, probablemente la poderosa Lena Luthor solo deseaba sexo sin compromiso, la había seducido y la había tomado estando en ese estado y probablemente ahora no la volvería a ver.

Varios recuerdos vagos llegaron a su cabeza, un pequeño flashback de Lena cargandola en brazos, jadeando de cansancio sobre ella y otro de la morena quitándole el vestido sobre la cama.

Ese era el estilo de las personas como ella, su dinero los hacía prácticamente intocables, debió saberlo cuando se entero de quien era su misteriosa amante, que después de satisfacer sus ancias la dejaría a un lado, esta vez no había nota, ni presencia alguna cerca de ella.

Seguramente tendría fotos desnuda, o alguna especie de video sexual perverso para poder usarlo contra ella en caso de que quisiera después buscar a Lena, sabía exactamente que no podía hacer nada, solo aceptar que fue usada y nada más.

-Que ingenua eres Kara Danvers, se dijo a si misma tratando de cubrirse con la camisa que llevaba puesta, que quizás era lo único que quedaba después de que Lena le arrancará todo de encima.

Se sintió terriblemente abandonada, justo por eso se había cuidado tanto durante su vida, no quería ser juguete de nadie, menos un juguete sexual.

Trató entonces de calmarse, sabía como manejar esas situaciones, había conocido y ayudado a muchas víctimas de violencia antes, si Lena la había violado tendría la evidencia en su cuerpo, reviso sus brazos y no tenía ningún moretón, tampoco sus rodillas estaban maltratadas y su ropa interior de hecho estaba intacta. Eso la hizo sentir un poco mejor, lo cual expresó con un suspiro de alivio.

-Veo que al fin despertaste hermosa... la saludo Lena desde la puerta de la habitación con un vaso de agua en la mano. - Seguramente necesitarás esto.

-Si, muchas gracias estoy sedienta. Respondió ella un poco avergonzada por lo que había pensado segundos antes.

Lena se acercó y le dio el agua junto con una aspirina, espero a que ella la bebiera y después con la hermosura que expresaban sus ojos verdes, la morena la beso tiernamente.

-No se si deseas, pero he preparado el desayuno. Algo ligero, también bebí de más anoche. Sonrió Lena sentada junto a ella en la cama.

-No me molestaría desayunar contigo. Creí que no estabas en el apartamento.

-No creí que dejarte sola fuera la mejor opción ahora, y como dije tampoco estoy en las mejores condiciones, bailar es mucho mas trabajo del que pensé.

Ambas rieron con el comentario, lo que las llevó a uno de esos momentos donde ambas se miraban mutua y tiernamente, hasta que finalmente decidieron ir a la cocina a tomar un poco de jugo de naranja con pan tostado y tocino que Lena había preparado.

Miró por todos lados, la cocina de la morena estaba finamente decorada en un tono blanco, habían cuatro sillas en el comedor, pero solo dos tenian platos frente a ellas.

La mesa era pequeña, seguramente porque no estaba pensada para ser usada diariamente, sino ocasionalmente por una persona solitaria, seguramente la morena era asi, una persona solitaria. Pero eso no le impidió estar frente a frente en aquel lugar sonriendo a pesar de lo que había pensado o pasado.

-No eres ingenua Kara Danvers. Le murmuró la morena mientras le servía el vaso con jugo de naranja.

-¿Me oiste?, disculpa crei que...

-Que me habría ido después de aprovecharme de tu estado anoche, lo se. Supongo que sería lo normal para alguien como yo.

-No quise insinuar eso Lena, disculpame.

-No me sorprende cualquiera en mi posición lo hubiera hecho, pero realmente no es mi estilo hacer esas cosas, aunque mi apellido sea Luthor.

No sabía cómo expresarle a la morena una disculpa que sonara creíble, estaba segura de que Lena la había cuidado durante la noche y ahora su respuesta había sido pensar lo peor.

-Debe ser difícil, que siempre te juzguen por un apellido, o por un estatus, disculpame y entenderé si ya no deseas verme. Tartamudeo avergonzada la rubia.

-No, Kara. Realmente me gustas quiero que sepas eso. Me gustaría verte más seguido si me lo permites.

No sabía porque, pero la expresión segura, de la morena le daba la confianza que necesitaba. Y sin vacilar acercó su mano a la suya y la acarició suavemente a lo que Lena le respondió con un beso largo.

Un beso que poco a poco fue creciendo y eliminado la distancia entre ellas, no entendía como la CEO podía tener labios tan suaves, al igual que el resto de su piel. Acarició sus brazos, en señal de permiso para que Lena se acercara más y sin dudar lo hizo, se acercó de tal forma, que aprisiono su cuerpo contra la mesa en la continuación de su incansable beso.

Sintió las manos de la otra mujer recorrer suavemente su espalda, mientras subían a sus hombros, le bajó la camisa mostrando su piel, y cuando comenzaron los besos no pudo dejar de sentir escalofrío, ella no se quedó atrás y acarició los pechos de Lena, eran todo lo que se podía desear, firmes, suaves, delicados y eran todos suyos.

Desafortunadamente su localizador comenzó a sonar desesperadamente cuando comenzaba a perderle el miedo a Lena, había olvidado por completo que tenía un caso pendiente que resolver, así que se disculpo mientras evadia los brazos y los labios de la morena, para ver que era tan importante, de nuevo su jefe quería verla, ese día comenzaba a arruinarse.

-Disculpa Lena pero... Trato de excusarse.

-Debes irte, entiendo, si necesitas ropa puedes tomar lo que desees, Raúl te llevara a donde necesites, creeme nadie mejor que yo entiende la responsabilidad del trabajo.

Tardo un rato en entender quién era Raúl, pero finalmente aceptó la compañía del hombre, tomó la ropa más simple que encontró en la habitación de Lena y corrió a su oficina, dejándole solo un ligero beso en la orilla de los labios a la CEO.

Al llegar ya su jefe la estaba esperando, tenía cara de pocos amigos, seguramente deseaba saber que había logrando averiguar del caso.

-Teniente Danvers, llega tarde, le replicó el hombre.

-Una disculpa, ¿en que puedo servirle?

-¿Ya tiene algún sospecho del caso Mackenzi? La familia comienza a impacientarse ya que, aun no tienen un cuerpo que sepultar.

-Solo han pasado unos pocos días, y es el caso más impersonal que alla visto, si me lo pregunta, no creo que exista un cuerpo que sepultar en este momento.

La furia del hombre se hizo más que presente, y de nuevo cayeron amenazas sobre ella, y se sintió incomoda porque tenía razón, su pequeña aventura con Lena la había distraído de su deber pero eso no pasaría de nuevo. Iba a averiguar todo aunque tuviese que interrumpir el acuerdo entre el fiscal de distrito, el comisionado y los Mackenzi.

Por suerte para ella, el hombre se retiro de su oficina pronto, dejándola a solas para pensar, y durante veinte minutos observó fijamente la pizarra que había llenado con los datos que obtuvo en su corta investigación.

Finalmente levantó el teléfono y llamó a Michael, y le pidió amablemente que trajera hasta la estación al último guardia de seguridad que vio a Artur salir y a su chófer personal. El hombre río ante tan locura pero no se negó, y en menos de dos horas ambos sujetos estaban frente a ella con mal gesto.

El primero el guardia de seguridad, no le tomó mucho tiempo asustarlo, pero solo logró conseguir que le dijera que solo una vez al mes Arthur dejaba el edificio antes de las cuatro de la tarde, a donde fuera o con quien fuera era un misterio para el.

Pero el segundo, el testarudo chófer de Arthur, tenía un historial en las fuerzas armadas, había estado en Afganistán y había formado equipos de élite en todo el mundo, pero casualmente ahora solo era un simple chófer, no podía engañar a nadie, ese hombre era un asesino y cuidaba la espalda del patriarca , eso no le extrañaba, lo que le extrañaba era la negativa a responder a donde iban cada vez que salían a su fiestas una vez al mes.

-Si el señor Mackenzi tenía un amante, una familia secreta o solo iba a jugar bingo no me interésa, solo quiero una dirección de donde fue visto por última vez. Le grito la rabia al hombre de color frente a ella.

-No se a que se refiere. Y aunque lo supiera, perdería mi trabajo al decírselo. Respondió el.

Había tratado con cientos de hombres asi antes, la lealtad era todo para ellos, le costaría trabajo llegar a el.

-Es difícil, ¿no es verdad? Ser tan poco valorado después de todo su sacrificio por el país, entiendo porque protege a Arthur.

-No creo que una niña entienda lo que es el honor entre soldados.

-Lo entiendo, el gobierno te toma de las muñecas y te convierte en un asesino, luego te envían al fin del mundo a luchar por una causa perdida, perdiendo todos tus principios, ya no importa quien muera mientras no seas tu, esperando poder regresar a ver a una familia que ya no te recuerda.

-¿Cree que con ese discurso logrará algo Teniente Danvers?

-Pará nada, solo le explico lo que yo sentía cuando estaba en servicio. Debió ser un gran amigo, apuesto que solo el quizo ayudarlo cuando regresó de su servicio, un empleo bien pagado, que cubra todas las necesidades de su familia, yo también estaría agradecida.

La expresión del hombre cambió a una sonrisa molesta, pero no le respondió nada más.

-Lo dejaste morir. Finalmente dejó salir con desdén la rubia. - El era tu amigo y lo dejaste morir, puede que no hables conmigo, pero eso no cambiará el hecho de que murió porque no pudiste protegerlo.

Y en un segundo el hombre golpeó la mesa con sus manos enormes, gritando sin parar que no había sido su culpa, ella lo miró sin pestañear durante toda su explosión de ira, hasta que se detuvo y se retiro, dejando atrás sólo una tarjeta arrugada de un hotel del centro de la ciudad.

Miró el nombre y lo reconoció rápidamente, era un lugar donde las prostitutas acudían con clientes que deseaban suma discreción, era un lugar con mala reputación pero aun asi no había sido investigado debido a las personas que alli acudían, sin duda era su siguiente pista.

Tomo el teléfono y llamó al comisionado para solicitar una orden para registrar el hotel, era algo poco usual, pero tratándose de su única pista iba a funcionar, por supuesto el anciano solo accedió si investigaba exclusivamente sin intensión de publicar nada de lo que descubriera y con la máxima discreción, ella aceptó.

En menos de diez minutos, ya estaban en su oficina un grupo de policías de élite enviados por el comisionado con la orden de registro lista, ellos la acompañarían y ella no tuvo ninguna objeción.

El viaje fue silencioso para su fortuna, por lo que pudo pensar tranquilamente en la morena, la sensación de sus labios y de sus manos, como la hacía sentir en cada toque y como había sido siempre tan galante a pesar de sus idioteces, prometió compensarla lo antes posible.

Al llegar al hotel, los hombres hicieron prácticamente todo el trabajo, el recepcionista aceptó mostrarle la suite que usaba Arthur y los videos de seguridad, todo fue rápido mientras ella solo observaba fijamente la situación, era extraño, demasiado simple.

La habitación no tenía señales de haberse usado para sexo no consensual, no había sangre, ni marcas de ningún tipo, aún incluso había basura de Arthur en aquel lugar, varios condones y goma de mascar probablemente de su acompañante, finalmente alguien que pudiera decirle a dónde fue ese hombre aquel día.

Bajo entonces de regreso a la recepción donde ya los videos estaban listos, todas las cámaras, desde todos los ángulos del dia en que Arthur había muerto, al principio fue tedioso, siempre lo es, pero después de que su hombre apareció tomado de la mano de una joven mujer, sus ojos no pudieron apartarse.

Calculo cada centímetro del video, la mujer sonreía y estaba abrazándolo con cariño y el parecía estar satisfecho, pidieron champaña y estuvieron alli durante varias horas, hasta que finalmente Arthur salió de la habitación y recorrió todo el lugar para llegar a la puerta trasera.

La cámara trasera fue exactamente lo que necesitaba, ante sus ojos Arthur estaba de pie fumando cuando una sombra que salió discretamente de detrás de un basurero lo adormecia hasta dejarlo inconsciente, para finalmente arrastrarlo entre las sombras, el hombre se veía no muy alto, con sudadera y gorra, su cara no iba cubierta pero la cámara no pudo enfocarlo en ningún momento, un asesino con suerte pensó.

Alertó a los hombres que la acompañaban y rápidamente había un equipo forense detrás del hotel, cualquier cosa serviría para ayudarla a encontrar al asesino, era un callejón oscuro con una sola entrada y salida, debió arrastrar a Arthur hasta algún vehículo no muy lejos de alli, alguien debió haber visto algo, un auto mal estacionado o un hombre extraño vagando por el lugar.

Pero no fue asi, solo habían ojos ciegos aquella noche y el auto, no tenía falla pues ni un poco de aceite dejó sobre el suelo, nuevamente estaba sin saber como continuar.

Apretó los puños y se dejó llevar, desde ese momento en el hotel, todo fue un largo día, en un parpadeo estaba de nuevo en su oficina y al siguiente tomaba una ducha en su casa, lo único que rodeaba su cabeza, era el motivo por el cual, alguien había matado a Arthur.

Sobre su escritorio cada detalle del caso hasta ahora estaban a simple vista, miraba una y otra vez buscando algún error suyo o del asesino, quizás algo que no vio, quizás solo una pista nueva. Pero su teléfono sonaba, lo levantó y vio varios mensajes de Lena, preguntando por su día, otro preguntando si estaba bien y el último preguntando cuando se verían nuevamente.

No respondió a ninguno, solo dejó de lado a la morena, y sus mensajes, necesitaba avanzar en aquella investigación.

No durmió aquella noche, reconstruyendo una y otra vez los sucesos que conocía hasta ese momento.


	5. Chapter 5

(Kara) 7 de octubre de 2015

El sol nuevamente asomaba por la ventana, que extraño creyó, pues apenas hacía media hora había oscurecido. No tenía hambre, y había tomado una ducha hace poco tiempo así que podía tomarse un tiempo más para continuar con el hilo de los hechos antes de irse a la oficina.

Pero su localizador la interrumpió, finalmente buenas noticias, ya conocían a la chica dueña de la goma de mascar y para su suerte era la misma que aparecía en los videos.

Solo le tomo otro parpadeo estar parada frente a ella, una rubia delgada no más de 25 años, se veía muy bien para ser una prostituta, sin tatuajes, sin marcas de adicciones, contrariamente a lo que había pensado era hasta bien educada al hablar, se le hizo fácil entenderla.

-¿Asi que, el era su amante? Preguntó tajante la rubia.

-No es solo eso, si se que es un hombre casado y si se que solo nos veíamos una vez al mes, pero compartíamos algo real.

-Entonces el no pagaba por estar con usted.

-Por supuesto que no, lo amaba, se que no iba a dejar a su esposa por mi, pero quería estar con el a pesar de todo.

-No logro creerle señorita, suena muy de telenovela para mi gusto, dígame, ¿estaba cansada de solo dormir con el en un hotel?, ¿quería sacarle dinero y el se negó?

-Se que no es fácil de creer para alguien que no ha amado, pero hay ocasiones en que el dinero no importa, solo lo que sentimos, sin Arthur no tengo nada, ¿cree que ganaría algo matandolo de esa forma?, solo mire, estoy sola sin el.

Entendió que no había forma de avanzar con esa chica, pues sus huellas estaban limpias y por su pequeño tamaño no podría haber movido el cuerpo, sin mencionar que al revisar su teléfono, correo y hogar no encontró nada que la vinculará con su muerte.

Decepcionada se sento en su oficina y comenzó a leer de nuevo el informe del forense, se perdió en las palabras mas técnicas que pudo hasta que alguien tocó a su puerta, era el conserje, un hombre de edad madura que solía venir cuando todos menos el personal de guardia, se habían ido de la estación.

-Buenas noches Teniente, ¿trabaja hasta tarde?, replicó el hombre.

-Si, es un caso un poco difícil, por favor pase mas tarde, o mejor no se moleste, yo misma limpiare este desastre.

El hombre asintió con la cabeza y salió de alli, miró su reloj marcando cerca de las once de la noche, sin duda era tarde, pero podía revisar un poco más el expediente, y estaría fresca en su casa antes de las doce de la noche, pero no fue asi.

(Kara) 8 de octubre de 2015

Estaba resolviendo finalmente el rostro del asesino, cuando Michael entraba en su oficina alegremente con un café en mano, ese hombre era realmente amable, la saludo y le hizo un cumplido por lo mucho que había avanzado en tan poco tiempo y la alertó sobre no trabajar demasiado.

"Estoy bien amigo" le respondió para calmarlo pero ella misma estaba en descontrol en ese momento, todo en su cabeza se repetía y se repetía. ¿Porque alguien mataría de esa forma a Arthur Mackenzi?

Cuando sus ojos y sus piernas ya no pudieron continuar, decidió ir a la cafetería, para pedir el café más fuerte que tuvieran, lo bebió casi en dos sorbos y regresó a su oficina.

Parpadeo de nuevo y se dio cuenta que no sabía dónde estaba su teléfono móvil, lo busco en su bolso, pero no estaba alli, quizás en si chaqueta, y si allí estaba en modo silencio, vio varias llamadas perdidas de Lena y se sintió un poco mal por ignorar sus mensajes, apenas regresará a casa la llamaría para explicarle lo que había pasado.

Suspiro de cansancio y cerró sus ojos por diez segundos, solo para darse un gran susto al saber que estaba en la cocina de su hogar, miró por la ventana y ya estaba oscuro. "Demonios" exclamó para si misma.

Luego de ese punto, se perdió por completo, ese es el problema con el insomnio, y con la obsesión, todo es un ciclo sin fin, no hay mañana, ni tarde, ni noche, no hay desayuno o cena, no hay amigos, no hay familia, prácticamente pudo verse a si misma una y otra vez estando de pie en el mismo lugar de la estación observando cada detalle, cada video, cada entrevista que ella y sus compañeros habían hecho.

Un hombre adinerado, con un fetiche por mujeres jóvenes una vez al mes, según el personal del hotel, nunca había traído a otra persona y siempre parecía ser amable con su compañera, su familia no lo cubrió como un hombre perfecto y sus colegas tampoco, simplemente era un hombre, con los Instintos comunes de los hombres, era amable, era atento y cubría varios lugares benéficos sin interés alguno, no había nada extraño, entonces ¿porque lo habían asesinado?, nada iba más lejos de una simple y brutal muerte, por gusto, eso la confundía.

Pocas personas se beneficiaban de su muerte y hasta ahora nadie lo odiaba suficiente como para cortarle la cabeza de un tajo y desaparece el cuerpo de la faz de la tierra, era un acto terriblemente meticuloso, lleno de ira y que había sido planeado de principio a fin.

Se imagino a si misma como el asesino en varias fantasías, prácticamente se vio acechando a aquel hombre, arrastrandolo por la calle hasta su auto, y desangradolo en un lugar oscuro para luego cortar su cabeza y guardarla en sal.

Sintió miedo entonces, finalmente había encontrado a un verdadero sociopata, un asesino sin razón, sin motivo, sin distinción, a lo largo de su carrera siempre supo que encontraría a alguien asi, pero en el fondo nunca estuvo preparada realmente para el momento.

Se recostó sobre su silla en la oficina de su casa, tenía ojeras marcadas, el cabello desarreglado y un aspecto terrible de no haber dormido durante días. No podía oír nada más que sus pensamientos, excepto por el molesto golpeteo de la puerta.

Una y otra vez, sin cesar, golpes a su puerta, ¿quien podria querer molestarla con tanto afan?, si quería que se detuviera no tenía más opciones, solo abrir.

Y para su sorpresa, Lena estaba del otro lado, con una cara de tristeza marcada, parecía estar cerca de las lágrimas, y cuando la vio se le abalanzó encima con un fuerte abrazo.

-¿Donde estabas Kara?, no he sabido de ti durante días, pensé que te había pasado algo. Le susurro la morena.

-Nos vimos apenas ayer Lena, disculpa si no te llame.

-¿Ayer?, por Dios Kara, hace semanas que no se de ti, mirate estas terrible, ¿Sabes al menos que dia es hoy?

La rubia entonces noto que estaba en su departamento y que no recordaba como había llegado hasta alli, tampoco recordaba la última vez que había comido o que había tomado una ducha, miró su reloj digital en la pared y se sorprendió al notar que era el primero de noviembre.

Dio varios pasos hacia atrás, nuevamente había sido víctima de su locura y sus malos hábitos, tocó ligeramente el rostro de Lena, estaba hermosa, incluso al borde de las lágrimas, debía disculparse por haberla ignorado todo ese tiempo.

-Lena, yo... Fue solo lo único que pudo pronunciar antes de venirse abajo en los brazos de la otra mujer.


	6. Chapter 6

(Lena) 1 de noviembre de 2015

Después de que Kara había dejado su departamento, todo fue caída en picada, al principio creyó que solo estaba ocupada, pero al ignorar sus mensajes y sus llamadas, pensó lo peor. Independiente del cargo que tuviera seguía siendo una policía, no estaba exenta a un caso donde fuera herida o peor aun estuviera muerta.

En principio trato de mantener la calma, siempre hacia esas cosas cuando los planes que tenia se salían de control, probablemente solo eran días malos para la otra mujer o simplemente ya no quería saber nada de ella.

Pero al paso de los días todo comenzaba a venirse encima como un mal augurio, le pidió a Raúl entonces que tratara de localizar a la rubia, pero este no tuvo éxito, su reporte fue vago, al parecer la Teniente nunca estaba en un lugar fijo y verla era casi imposible, no podía interrumpir más en la estación así que fue a su casa, pero ninguno de sus vecinos sabía nada de ella, así que regresó solo con la única información de que Kara estaba con vida.

Eso la calmo vagamente, pero las dudas no se iban, simplemente quería saber porque Kara ya no deseaba saber nada de ella.

Para la segunda semana dejó de temer por la rubia y comenzó a temer por su relación, probablemente Kara ya sabía quién era ella y lo que había hecho, desde entonces solo fue esperar a que en cualquier momento la policía derribara su puerta, pero eso tampoco sucedió.

Finalmente Ya estaba harta de esa situación, no podía esperar más, y fue directo a la estación de la policía, pero la sorpresa para ella, fue saber que la Teniente Danvers había solicitado trabajar esa semana desde su casa.

Su última opción fue ir hasta su casa, fuera cual fuera la opinión que tuviera la rubia de ella o de su relación debía saberlo, podía aguantarlo, pero necesitaba una repuesta de la boca de Kara.

Le pidió a Raúl que esperara en el auto, y respiro profundo antes de dar el primer golpe en la puerta, no hubo respuesta, continuó golpeando cada vez mas enérgicamente, sentía como se desesperaba cada vez más, y las lágrimas estaban por salir de sus ojos.

Finalmente la puerta se abrió y su corazón se rompió al notar como la rubia se había deteriorado notoriamente, tenía ojeras marcadas, su cabello estaba sucio y desarreglado, y en general parecía estar mas delgada.

No aguanto más, y la abrazo con fuerza, la había extrañado tanto, pero al conversar con ella, se dio cuenta de su estado, no sabía que día era y al regresar en si, se desmayo entre sus brazos.

Una vez más, la cargo, hasta la ducha, la desnudo y abrió el agua, no le importo quedar empapada por completo, quería lavar su cabello y su cuerpo, sin importar todo lo malo que había pensando días anteriores.

La dejó sobre la cama después de terminar con el baño y seco su cabello delicadamente, se veía tan indefensa, tan cansada, tan rota y era a causa de ella.

La dejó dormir porque parecía lo que mas necesitaba, recorrió el apartamento hasta que encontró la oficina con todos los avances del caso, se sintió terriblemente mal, la mujer que estaba cerca de su corazón estaba destruida, y la única causa era la muerte que ella había provocado.

Realmente no sabía que hacer, necesitaba terminar su obra, pero la rubia, de seguir así podría llegar a un estado de demencia , coloco sus brazos sobre el escritorio y pensó durante largo rato, hasta que finalmente tomo una decisión, se quito la ropa húmeda y se acercó a Kara, acarició su mejilla y le hizo la promesa de que al terminar con su obra se entregaría a ella, no a la policía solo a ella y podrían finalmente estar en paz las dos.

Al concluir con su monólogo, llamó a Raúl para que se retirara, iba a pasar la noche alli, el hombre dejó auto en la entrada y se retiro.

Y al igual que Kara en las noches anteriores, quedo de pie frente al gran pizarrón, observando cada detalle de la investigación, admitió que la rubia había sido demasiado inteligente, incluso tenía una foto de ella arrastrando a Arthur por el callejón, a simple vista no parecía ella, y el hecho de que no se viera su rostro solo fue cuestión de suerte.

Sin duda la rubia estaba terriblemente cerca de saber quien era el asesino, solo le faltaba un motivo, una conexión entre el asesino y la víctima, justamente la única cosa que realmente no existía.

Se dio cuenta de lo descuidada que había sido, creyó que nadie hablaría sobre la amante de Arthur pero alguien no pudo cerrar la boca, ese descuido había provocado que encontrarán las cámaras y a su vez una foto de ella en pleno acto.

La próxima vez no sería tan torpe, ya había elegido a su siguiente víctima una persona común, que por supuesto no captaria la atención de la Teniente Danvers, sin conexiones entre ambas víctimas, y en esta ocasión usaría un metodo de muerte distinto, no habría forma de conectar ambos casos liberando a Kara de otras cruces.

Regresó entonces a la habitación principal, donde Kara aún dormía tranquilamente, se recostó a su lado, abrazándola desde atrás, con su mano sobre su abdomen y su pierna entrelazada a la de la rubia, el olor de su cabello era delicioso de nuevo y sin darse cuenta ella misma quedó en un sueño profundo.

(Kara) 2 de noviembre de 2015

Ver un cuerpo colgado de los tobillos, no era una escena ajena a ella, solo que en esta ocasión parecía disfrutar ver desangrar a aquel hombre, le había hecho una herida en el cuello y miró cada gota caer hasta que el hombre que al principio lloraba y suplicaba por su vida ahora estaba inconsciente y pálido. Se levantó de su lugar entonces y con una enorme espada le corto la cabeza de un solo tajo, la cual cayó sobre el suelo, la levantó entonces y río por lo que había hecho.

Abrió sus ojos, estaba sudorosa y su boca estaba seca, probablemente por haber estado gritando en sueños, miró a su alrededor y se tranquilizó al saber que estaba en su apartamento, no sabía cómo había llegado hasta alli, pero al menos estaba bien, se sento sobre la cama para notar que tenía puesta una pijama limpia.

-Que extraño. Pensó para si misma. No solía usar esa pijama, nunca, de hecho no recordaba cuando había sido su último baño, o su última comida.

Al lado de su cama, sobre la mesa de noche había un vaso de agua, lo bebió rápidamente lo que provocó que su estómago sonara, el hambre ya comenzaba a manifestarse.

Realmente estaba confundida y tenía vagos recuerdos de las últimas semanas, solo podía recordar sus pesadillas y... Lena.

Por supuesto la morena hacia mucho tiempo que no sabía de ella, debía estar muy preocupada pensando que la había abandonado, comenzó a buscar su teléfono para llamarla rápidamente.

Pero se dio cuenta que no sabía dónde había dejado el aparato. Se levantó para buscar cuando se percató que habían pisadas en su apartamento. Un ladrón quizas, fue al closet y tomó su arma de emergencia y se dirigió sigilosamente.

Abrió lentamente apuntando a la figura que se movía en su cocina.

-!Levanta las manos, no quiero que hagas ningún movimiento¡ Grito la rubia.

La mujer obedeció a sus órdenes, pero no se dio la vuelta, su cabello era oscuro y liso, bastante familiar, de hecho toda esa figura se le hacia bastante familiar. Procuro entonces acercarse para ponerla de rodillas y saber que estaba haciendo alli.

-Kara, puede que no me recuerdes, solo calmate y podemos hablar. Le explico la morena.

La rubia reconoció rápidamente la voz y sin pensarlo dejó de lado su arma y abrazo a Lena por la espalda fuertemente, apenas el olor de su cabello llegó a su nariz recordó lo que había pasado la noche anterior, como Lena había llamado a su puerta y la había visto llorar, antes desmayarse probablemente por el estrés y la falta de sueño.

-Disculpame Lena, no pensé que estabas aquí. Disculpame por favor. Le sollozo la rubia.

-Me diste un buen susto Kara, no se en que estado estabas antes de llegar. Respondió la morena.

-Yo, no se que me pasó, solo... Solo puedo decir que muero de hambre.

-Entonces estas de suerte, acabo de preparar el desayuno.

Ambas mujeres rieron por un corto momento, para luego darse una de esas miradas profundas y silenciosas entre ellas, hasta que Lena acercó su mano y tocó la suya delicadamente como si tratara de calmar a una fiera.

Bajo su mirada y observó la mano de Lena, rozaba la suya con un poco de miedo, tenía los dedos maltratos, cosa que le extraño, parecía que hubiera estado con las manos en agua mucho tiempo.

-Lena, tus manos, ¿que les paso? Pregunto preocupada.

-No es nada, tengo manos débiles. Bromeó ella, apartando la mano con vergüenza.

-Confía en mi, dime que te paso.

-Anoche tarde un poco más de lo que pensaba dándote una ducha, Kara, no fue problema hacerlo, lo hice con gusto, no podía verte así.

-Así de mal estaba, creo que no podré pagarte tantas molestias.

Lena recorrió la distancia entre ellas y le dio un beso profundo y cariñoso, no duró mucho pero fue lo que necesitaba para calmar su corazón. Después de eso Lena le sirvió el desayuno y procedió a comer como tenía días que no lo hacía, comió el triple de la cantidad usual, por suerte para ella, Lena había preparado suficiente para cinco personas.

Al estar satisfecha su mente comenzó a perderse de nuevo en su investigación, probablemente se quedó observando un punto al azar durante un rato, pues Lena se sento en sus piernas y comenzó a besarla y solo regresó en si cuando sus pezones estaban duros por la exitacion.

Se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, iba a perder su salud a la mujer perfecta por hundirse nuevamente en la psicosis de un caso. Tomó entonces a Lena de las muñecas para que se detuviera necesitaba hablar con ella.

-Lena... Has estando ayudándome sin pedir nada y apenas me conoces.

La rubia abrazo a la morena que aún estaba sentada en sus piernas, acarició su cabello, para cerrar con un pequeño beso.

-Debo irme. Interrumpió Lena. - Ya deben estar preguntándose donde estoy en Lcorp.

-Imagino que es necesario que la jefa este en su oficina.

Lena cambio su rostro de sonrisa deseosa a una incomodidad notable, la rubia no quizo molestarla más, ya Lena había hecho mucho por ella y sólo quería regresarle el favor, desearía saber que, ¿que podria darle a una mujer que tenía todo?

Se despidieron con un beso profundo en la puerta de su apartamento. La vio caminar delicadamente con sus tacones altos hasta subir a su auto que ya la estaba esperando, Raúl la saludo a la distancia y vio como se desvanecía al final de la calle.

Regresó y cerró la puerta, se dejó caer sobre ella, deslizándose por la madera hasta llegar al suelo, estaba triste, se había perdido de tanto tiempo con esa mujer, ¿que debía hacer ahora? , nunca había abandonado un caso, así que debía encontrar la forma de llevar ambas cosas en su vida.

Cambio su ropa, y tomó un taxi directo a la estación de la policía, la mayoría se sorprendió al verla, quizás creyendo que ya había resuelto el caso. Era lo que hacía siempre en un caso difícil, solo se aislaba hasta encontrar el final del camino.

Y después simplemente regresaba, como si hubiera obtenido toda la información por arte de magia, al entrar a su oficina todo estaba delicadamente ordenado con varias flores llenando su escritorio, se extraño terriblemente y comenzó a llamar a Michael.

El hombre entró corriendo a su oficina pero al preguntarle por las flores, el solo río y admitió que hubo bastante dinero de por medio para que dejaran pasar al florista, era una entrega especial para ella pero anónima.

-Demonios Teniente, debe tener a alguien muy agradecido con usted por resolver el caso. Le dijo Michael sentándose frente a su escritorio.

-El caso no está resuelto, necesito más pruebas, necesitamos preguntar de nuevo, alguien debió ver algo esa noche, muchas personas desconfiarian de un sujeto con gorra y sudadera que baja la cabeza.

No era primera vez que su amigo veía esa mirada en ella, era esa determinación de resolver sus casos, no podía seguir obsesionada, solo quería estar con Lena y la forma más rápida de hacerlo era encontrando a su asesino.

Esta vez no tendría tanto tacto para obedecer las órdenes de sus superiores, iba a hablar con cada persona cercana a la víctima, así que envío a Michael con un equipo de regreso al hotel y sus cercanías, mientras ella visitaba la torre y la residencia Mackenzi, por su supuesto lo único sencillo sería llegar a la dirección.

Primero asistió a la torre, por suerte para ella el personal de seguridad la recordaba y la dejaron pasar solo mostrando una placa, las secretarías fueron un poco más difíciles, insistían en no dejarla ver al joven Mackenzi pues estaba en una reunión, tuvo que recurrir a la vieja amenaza de arrestar por obstruir la justicia, siempre funcionaba.

Estando ya, se dio cuenta de lo enorme que era ese lugar, podía ver toda la ciudad desde el ventanal de la oficina, seguramente la oficina que antes era de Arthur, miró al escritorio vacío con su silla de cuero, e imagino al patriarca hablando por teléfono y escribiendo documentos, todo un amo del universo.

Al cabo de un rato, finalmente apareció el joven Mackenzi, un chico no mayor de treinta años, rubio y de ojos verdes, bastante alto y con gafas. El hombre la saludo extendiendo su mano y le agradeció por investigar la muerte de su padre.

-He oído hablar mucho de usted Teniente Danvers. Comenzó la conversación agradablemente el joven.

-Temo que no hemos tenido el mismo placer de oír hablar del otro, apenas se quien es usted señor...

-Elías, Elías Mackenzi. Y bueno es lamentable que mi padre nunca haya querido que alguien más dirigiera la empresa.

-Así que, usted no era candidato para liderar la empresa, pero he oído que lo hace muy bien.

-Mi padre era un buen hombre, pero también un buen empresario, prefería el dinero sobre cualquier cosa y nunca pensó en el día en que no estuviera. Aunque admito con un gran dolor, que su muerte fue lo mejor para nuestro futuro.

-Esas declaraciones podrían causarle muchos problemas señor Mackenzi.

-Probablemente, pero me tome la libertad de investigarla desde que acepto el caso, no hay persona con reputación realmente intachable como la suya Teniente, puedo confiar en usted.

-Creo que esta esperando mucho de mi señor.

-De hecho no, Teniente Danvers, deseo que capture a la persona que hizo esto, pero también quiero que sepa, que mi padre iba a cerrar un trato de negocios en medicamentos tan millonario que absorberá la mayoría de las farmacéuticas pequeñas de bajos costos, ¿sabe lo que eso significa?

-Qué los medicamentos baratos a los que acceden las personas de bajos recursos desaparecerían.

-Así es, y va un poco más allá de eso, muchos medicamentos experimentales que podrían curar enfermedades mortales no verían la luz, millones morirían sólo para que el fuera más rico. Si alguien lo asesino creo que ese sería un buen motivo.

-¿Le ha comentado esto a alguien más?

-¿Como podría? Mi familia jamás dejaría que esto se supiera, nadie quiere saberlo, usted es la primera que viene a hablar conmigo respecto al caso.

-Gracias Elías, por confiar en mí.

-Teniente Danvers, solo deseo que atrape a quien hizo esto y le prometo que arreglaré el camino de esta compañía, nadie morirá por falta de medicamentos mientras yo esté al frente.

Kara se levantó y le dio la mano al hombre, realmente creyó en sus palabras, aun así lo iba a investigar para asegurarse de su corazonada.

Salió de allí con una nueva información que le sería vital, y de regreso a su auto, su teléfono comenzó a sonar, era Lena, lo cual la alegro mucho.

L: Kara, ¿cómo te sientes?

K: estoy realmente mejor, gracias por lo de la noche anterior, me ayudaste mucho. Y por cierto mi oficina esta llena de flores.

L:¿Quien podría hacer algo así? Quizás alguien feliz de estar contigo.

K: no soy una superheroina, ¿lo sabes verdad?

L: Kara Danvers, tu eres mi heroina, y, me gustaría invitarte a cenar si no hay inconveniente.

K: me encantaría, pero no quiero salir a un restaurante, ven a mi casa y te prepararé algo.

L:suena maravilloso, estaré allá a las siete.

Al colgar su teléfono, suspiro satisfactoriamente por saber que la morena aún queria salir con ella. Y sin más demora regreso a la estación y se quedó investigando a los Mcakenzi hasta las cinco de la tarde, el final de su turno, reunió todas sus cosas y se despidió amablemente de sus compañeros.

A las seis de la tarde ya estaba en su cocina, había pasado por el mercado de camino a casa y había comprado una pierna de cerdo y una botella de vino, seguramente le gustaría a Lena.

Busco una receta y dejo en el horno al espléndido animal, busco que ponerse, se sentía un poco nerviosa, y sin darse cuenta llegaron las siete de la noche y con ella el timbre de la puerta, Lena había llegado.

Se paro frente a la puerta, arreglo su vestido nerviosa, pasando sus manos para alizar las arrugas y abrió lentamente, Lena estaba hermosa, llevaba su cabello recogido, unas gafas de lectura y un conjunto azul de ejecutiva que le quedaba terriblemente.

No pudo evitar tomarla de la cintura para acercarla y besarla con pasión, esos labios rojos era dulce néctar que deseaba.

-Yo también estoy feliz de verte Kara. Bromeó la CEO mientras entraba al departamento.

-Lo siento me emocione un poco, pasa la cena casi esta lista, ¿quieres vino Lena?

-Jamás podría decirle que no al vino, es mi debilidad además de ti. Y se sonrojo la CEO como una pequeña niña al decir esas palabras.

-Eres hermosa Lena. La rubia no pudo aguantar y recorrió el espacio que las separaba, apoderándose de los labios de Lena, la morena deseosa pero sorprendida continuó con aquel beso mientras iba retrocediendo poco a poco hasta encontrarse entre Kara y la pared, lo cual le encantó.

Kara tocó los senos de Lena suavemente a medida que la seguía besando, como respuesta sus pezones se tornaron duros y la CEO emitió pequeño gémidos de placer.

Lena no aguanto más y separó la parte superior de su vestido, dejando a la vista sus hombros, sus clavículas y sus senos, miró a Lena comerla con la mirada mientras acariciaba lentamente su piel, y se dio cuenta que estaba terriblemente húmeda de gusto.

La morena poseía las manos más suaves y firmes que alguna vez hubiera conocido, sentía como recorría cada paso de su espalda y eso la hacía dar pequeños escalofríos.

Pero todo aquello fue interrumpido por una visión del homicidio, fue tan real y vivida que sin querer dio un empujón a Lena imaginando que era el asesino. Las siluetas combinan perfectamente, que pudo ver a Lena arrastrando a Arthur por ese callejón.

La morena quedó de pie con una expresión de sorpresa y decepción que era palpable a simple vista, bajo la mirada creyendo que se había pasado de la raya al tratar de forzár a Kara después de la caída emocional que había sufrido días anteriores y sintió vergüenza de si misma.

La rubia pudo leer todos los sentimientos en los ojos de Lena, la culpa y el miedo de haber arruinando su relación, no entendía porque había reaccionando de esa forma simplemente fue desastroso para ambas.

-Kara, disculpame no medí mis acciones. Interrumpió Lena aún con la mirada baja.

-No, no fuiste tu, es solo que... Sus sentimientos no dejaron que terminará la frase, como podía decirle a Lena que por un momento pensó que era la asesina más buscada de la ciudad.

-Entiendo perfectamente Kara, acabas de sufrir emocionalmente y yo vengo aquí solo con estas intenciones, lo mejor será que me retire.

Lena quizo ayudar a Kara a arreglar de nuevo su vestido, pero tocarla sería lo peor en esos momentos, solo tomó su bolso y se disculpo repetidamente mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

La rubia realmente quería detenerla, pero estaba pegada al suelo, no quería que esa mujer maravillosa se fuera de su lado, pero, no había forma de explicarle que en esos momentos sólo le excitaba pensar en el asesino de Arthur.

La morena cerró la puerta y lloro en silencio mientras se alejaba. "Que tonta eres Lena, ella nunca fue para ti" repitió constantemente hasta abordar su auto.


	7. Chapter 7

(Lena) 15 de noviembre de 2015.

A pesar del tiempo y valor que le tomó llamar a Kara para disculparse, nunca tuvo una repuesta, la rubia había adquirido una obsesión con el asesinato de Arthur, o mejor dicho por su asesino, que al final había sido más fuerte que su relación.

Se sintió deteriorada, derrotada, estafada, debió saber cómo terminaría desde el día que escucho a la rubia suponer lo peor de ella aquella mañana en su departamento.

Se dio su tiempo para llorar y sentirse terriblemente mal sobre todo por el hecho que su competencia era un homicida que en su defecto era ella misma, típico de Lena Luthor sólo podía ser vencida por Lena Luthor, pero ya lo había superado, su objetivo volvió a hacer el mismo, terminar su gran obra maestra, hacía semanas había escogido un nuevo blanco, sin ninguna conexión con Arthur Mackenzi, así no tendría que involucrarse la rubia.

Llevaba días siguiendo a esa mujer, su nombre era Diana Branson, una religiosa de iglesia protestante que ayudaba a las mujeres en situaciones de calle y problemas con drogas. Era una mujer simple, con una rutina poco variada, vivía cerca del centro de la ciudad, salía de su casa antes de las nueve de la mañana, hacia servicio comunitario en un albergue hasta horas de la tarde y después iba al refugio de mujeres a rezar y predicar a las chicas más vulnerables, pero en las noches estaba lo difícil.

Siempre salía del refugio cerca de las nueve de la noche, tomaba un taxi a una dirección diferente y después regresaba a su hogar.

Lena se convirtió en su sombra y procuro nunca ser vista, esa noche la atacaria y le haría algo mejor que a Arthur, ella lo ameritaba.

Hacia días había llamado a un viejo amigo en el negocio de la venta de autos y había pedido un taxi con ciertas modificaciones, pidió que quitaran las manillas y los seguros de las puertas traseras y coloco un vidrio aprueba de balas entre el conductor y el pasajero, polarizo los vidrios restantes y un par de placas falsas fueron puestas en el vehículo, a simple vista solo era un taxi común pero nadie podía escapar de allí si Lena no lo deseaba.

Guardo el taxi en su bodega, y regresó a Lcorp, no si antes darle un vistazo al contenedor donde ahora descansaba el espíritu de Arthur puesto que solo quedaba eso de él, sonrió por el echo de haber triunfado en su primer juego, pero también recordó lo torpe que había sido y no iba a pasar otra vez.

De regreso a su oficina, se estuvo largo rato observando su balcón, quizás a la espera de que la rubia la llamara para poder finalmente cerrar el ciclo.

Se sirvió un poco de whisky, para ayudarla a asimilar la realidad, la rubia ya no quería saber de ella, había evadido cada llamada, cada mensaje y cada detalle que ella le había enviado, se sintió terriblemente dolida por no tener siquiera un final, un motivo era todo lo que quería, pero eso parecía lejano ahora.

El resto de su día fue dolorosamente rutinario, su mundo se había reducido una vez más a esas cuatro paredes en Lcorp, podía sentir como se hacía todo más pequeño asfixiadola, solo quería salir de allí y por suerte ya se acercaba la hora, pero para su sorpresa, no pudo mover un musculo cuando su teléfono personal sono, finalmente la llamada que había estado esperando.

L: Kara, finalmente quería saber de ti.

N: ¿Kara? No tonta soy Nicky, no cambias Lens, acabo de llegar a la ciudad y me muero por verte.

L: Por dios Nicky, regresaste finalmente de Perú, amiga te he extrañado mucho llegas en el mejor momento.

N: lo sé querida, lo sé, siempre llego en el mejor momento, así de divina soy. Nos vemos en el lugar de siempre. Besos Lens. Bye Bye.

Su plan iba a posponerse un día más, nada era más importarte que su vieja amiga, su nombre era Nickole Bolt, una compañera de universidad de piel muy morena, cabello oscuro perfectamente lacio y siempre sedoso, un lunar muy atractivo en su Labio superior y media cerca de 1,90 mts, siempre estaba con buen ánimo. La chica era la mejor en sus clases, pero al final decidió ser artista. Teatro, canto, pintura, todo podía hacerlo a la perfección y aun así nunca se habían separado excepto para los viajes de Nicky de conocimiento teatral.

Siempre que venía a la ciudad Lena insistia que se quedara en su departamento, le encantaba pasar tiempo con su amiga, no porque estuviera enamorada de ella, solo habían decidido mucho tiempo atrás, que eran almas gemelas y sin importar nada siempre se apoyarían.

Solían verse en un bar bastante lejano a su vida cotidiana, esos bares donde los vestidos y la etiquetas sobran, así era Nicky, toda una estrella. Usualmente después de unos tragos iban a su departamento y Nicky pasaba allí algunas semanas antes de su nueva aventura, pensó que era lo mejor para ese momento, tener compañía.

Tomó su bolso y corrió por el edificio hasta llegar con Raúl, lo saludo amablemente y le pidió ir a su departamento para hacer un cambio rápido de ropa. No podía ir a ese lugar vestida así, necesitaba jeans rotos y una camisa suelta, un teléfono barato y unos tenis.

Sonrió al ver lo bajita que era sin sus tacones, podía ser dos personas completamente distintas en un mismo día.

Le dio la noche libre a Raúl, y viajo hasta el bar en su viejo auto, que dejó cerca del lugar, en caso de que Nicky bebiera demasiado no tendría que recorrer mucho con ella en ese estado.

Al entrar, se sintió tranquila al ver que el lugar no había cambiado nada desde su última visita, las mismas mesas, la misma decoración y la misma Nicky al fondo de la barra con dos cosmopolitan esperándola.

Camino hasta ella lo más sigilosa posible y cubrió los ojos de su amiga con sus manos.

-¿Adivina quién soy? Murmuró Lena con la voz más infantil que le salió de los labios.

-Solo hay dos opciones, eres Lena o eres alguien que quiere una demanda por acaso sexual. Le respondió la otra mujer antes de entrar en carcajadas.

Lena soltó sus manos y ambas se abrazaron con fuerza durante largo rato.

-Lens, preciosa hace años que no te veo. Estás... Estás no se, mi espíritu dice..

-¿Triste?

-Querida todos estamos un poco tristes, la vida no siempre es perfecta, que seria de nosotros si todo nos hiciera feliz no podríamos apreciar la felicidad realmente.

-Veo que ese Chamán o vudú en Perú te ayudo mucho, ya eres una conocedora del sentimiento humano.

-Ha ha, tu sarcasmo no ayuda, pero me encanta, es tan tu Lens.

-¿Te encanta mi sarcasmo? Creo que eres la única persona en el mundo que le gusta. Tomo la copa mientras decía esas palabras y dio un brindis con su amiga.

-Pero cuéntame Lens cómo has estado, no supe más de ti, desde esa chica la policía, ¿cual era su nombre?... En fin ¿cómo termino eso?, espero que en sexo salvaje.

-Ella, su nombre es Kara y bueno...

-No digas más. La interrumpió su amiga con un abrazo. - cuando te llamé preguntaste por ella, creo que las cosas no andan bien así que mejor no hablemos de eso, a menos que quieras amiga.

Agradeció terriblemente en ese momento tener a alguien tan cercano que no tuviera que darle explicaciones de más, Kara no volvió a surgir el resto de la noche, sólo fueron risas y tragos tras tragos.

Cerca de media noche, estaba sorprendida de la capacidad de Nicky para el alcohol era casi tan bueno como el suyo. Llevaban cerca de dos botellas de Wodka y varios cosmopolitan y aun eran perfectamente elocuentes al hablar o al andar.

Decidieron irse antes de causar una mala escena frente a tanta gente.

-Lens, ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?, le murmuró Nicky mientras caminaban fuera del bar.

-Si, te puedes quedar en mi casa el tiempo que quieras. Respondió ella rápidamente.

-Eres la mejor, por eso te adoro, dime ¿aun haces esos wafles tan deliciosos?

-Por ti, claro que los haría. Pero no debes comer demasiado.

Llegaron pronto al auto de Lena, y subieron la maleta de Nicky que había estado cargando por todo el bar, rápidamente su acompañante reprodujo las mejores canciones de Beyonces, algo que Lena normalmente no escucharía, pero le gustaba cantar con Nicky estando ebria por toda la ciudad.

-Veo que aún amas a la Queen B. Bromeó miéntras su amiga canta Run The World (Girls).

-No puedes dejar de amarla, ella es divina como yo.

Llegaron al apartamento de Lena, al entrar a su estacionamiento, aparco el auto al lado de su Mercedes rojo que solía llevar trabajo. Ambas mujeres salieron y fueron directo al ascensor.

-No puedo creer Lens que tengas tantos autos bellos y siempre vengas a verme en esa vieja cacharra. La molesto golpeando a la morena en su hombro.

-Cuando dejes de ir a ese bar de Cacharras yo dejaré de llevar mi Cacharra.

-Lo sé preciosa, lo sé. Pero en que otro lugar puedo ver a la Lena Luthor que conocí en la universidad.

El camino hasta su apartamento fue la misma broma contaste y anécdotas sobre el viaje de su amiga. Al entrar Lena sacó una botella de vino y ambas mujeres se sentaron en el sofá a continuar, solo eran las once de la noche.

-Sabes que admiro de ti, eres la persona más amable y resistente al alcohol que haya conocido. Río Nicky tomando otra copa de vino.

-Y yo admiro de ti, tu honestidad y tu capacidad de seguirme el paso copa tras copa.

Por un momento hubo un pequeño silencio, Nicky la miro fijamente durante un rato tratando de buscar las palabras correctas.

-Vi lo que hiciste en las noticias. Finalmente habló su amiga jugando con su copa.

-¿Como supiste que fui yo?. Murmuró Lena tratando de no quebrar su voz de nervios.

-Nadie siente mejor apreciación por el arte que yo, y nadie siente más pasión por los artistas de sangre que tu.

-Espero que puedas guardar mi secreto. ¿No estas molesta por lo que hice?

-Lens, he estado en tantos lugares, donde las personas mueren por no poder pagar un tratamiento médico, niños, ancianos, hasta animales sufren por personas como Mackenzi, que quieren ser amos del universo. No te juzgo por hacer algo que todos quisieran hacer si tuvieran una madre o un hijo con cáncer.

-Te alegrará saber, el joven Mackenzi decidió unirse a nosotros en el tratado de medicamentos gratuitos, ahora podemos construir un centro clínico y distribuir todo a bajo costo.

-Ese chico siempre fue opacado por ese idiota, y bueno es todo un dulce según veo en las noticias.

Ambas rieron y comenzaron a hablar de hombres así de fácil, olvidando el otro tema, estaba muy feliz de poder hablar con alguien y no ser juzgada.

No se dio cuenta que ya habia pasado la media noche, estaba feliz nuevamente feliz después de tanto tiempo, y ella y su amiga se quedaron dormidas en su enorme sofá.


	8. Chapter 8

(Kara) 16 de noviembre de 2015

Los sueños con el asesino se habían hecho más frecuentes, se encontraba sin darse cuenta imaginando cada detalle, cada gota de sangre, cada doloroso momento final de su víctima y cada penosa súplica.

Había logrado avanzar en el caso en esos días, un indigente identificó el auto donde el asesino había arrastrado a Arthur, toda la ciudad lo estaba buscando, si volvia a salir a la calle lo atraparia en dos segundos.

Ya varios de sus superiores la estaban felicitando, y ofreciéndole nuevamente el cargo de Capitán, pero ella solo pensaba en el día en el que se encontrará frente a frente con ese hombre.

Tenía una carpeta llena de los negocios ilícitos de Mackenzi, pero nunca los hizo públicos, no por las amenazas, simplemente ninguno de esos hombres tenía conexión real con su muerte, solo contrincantes y viejos perdedores en negocios.

Lo que realmente le preocupaba eran sus sentimientos personales, había alejado a la morena por estar a solas con una ilusión mal sana con un homicida.

Quizás en el fondo su conexión con el asesino se debía a la empatia que había desarrollado por la muerte del hombre más ambicioso de la és de todo, su mejor amigo en Kanzas había fallecido por no poder pagar un tratamiento médico.

Cerro sus ojos y suspiro tranquilamente en su oficina, mientras su amigo entraba con el periódico del día.

-Creo que ese chico se ganó la lotería con la muerte de su padre. Le Murmuró a la rubia señalando el titular de la prensa.

Ella lo tomó en sus manos, para leer de que tanto hablaba su amigo.

Y que sorpresa en la primera plana, la noticia era la unión de los tres pilares de la economía en el proyecto de medicina de bajo costo y clínica gratuita de Lcorp.

El proyecto finalmente se realizaría ya que Elías Mackenzi se había unido a ellos, quitando las restricciones que habían impedido a Lena Luthor abrir esa clínica.

Acarició el nombre impreso de Lena en el periódico, esa mujer, sin duda una de las mejores personas que hubiera conocido, sentía pena por tener que dejarla. Si seguía arrastrandola a ese descenso de locura no terminaría bien, lo mejor era terminar con su relación, sin importar cuanto ella la llamara o la buscará debía ser fuerte, fuerte por las dos.

-Finalmente leo una buena noticia en estos últimos días, gracias por traerme esto Michael. Le respondió al hombre y lo despidió de su oficina con un gesto amable.

Se reclino nuevamente en su silla, para ojear detalladamente la noticia, en el fondo estaba feliz por Lena seguía adelante a pesar de todo, aunque los últimos mensajes que le había enviado señalaban que estaba desesperada por verla.

Nunca respondió a ningúno de ellos, solo los leía y los guardaba y sus llamadas pasaban al buzón de voz apenas se daba cuenta quien era, aun así, no cambió su número telefónico, en el fondo extrañaba a la morena, queria verla y explicarle que no podían estar juntas hasta que pudiera resolver ese caso.

Tenía miedo que Lena no entendiera lo que pasaba por su mente y terminará por alejarse definitivamente, era mejor dejar la puerta abierta aunque lastimara un poco a la ejecutiva por alejarla un tiempo que perderla para siempre.

-Futura Capitán Danvers. Entró a su oficina haciendo un gran escándalo el comisionado de la ciudad.

-Señor, buenos días. Se que esta emocionado pero aún no encontramos el vehículo. Respondió ella cortantemente.

-Pero lo harás, se que lo encontraras, por eso ya tenemos tu puesto preparado, será perfecto para la prensa, una mujer como tu encontrando al asesino más buscado desde el Zodiaco salvando la reputación de una de las familias más poderosas de la ciudad. Sin mencionar el excelente trabajo con las indiscreciónes de Arthur, justo una persona así necesitamos en un puesto como ese.

Apretó su puño en señal de ira, cada vez que ese hombre la visitaba siempre le producía la misma sensación, solo pudo responder "Lo encontraré Señor" para lograr que se fuera antes de que perdiera la cordura nuevamente y lo golpeara ahí mismo en su escritorio.

Después de eso decidió salir a tomarse un café, al sitio que le gustaba, el lugar donde conoció a Lena, estaba lleno de empresarios pero era el mejor café de la ciudad y estaba cerca de la estación de policía.

Casualmente nunca se habia vuelto a topar con la morena, en el fondo agradeció eso porque no sabría que hacer al verla. Aún así, mantenía la esperanza de tropezar con ella y comenzar de nuevo su relación, tenía dos sentimientos opuestos dentro de ella.

Hizo la fila como cualquiera y pidió un capuchino con caramelo, un café un poco infantil para su gusto, pero le encantaba, se dio la vuelta y tropezó con una mujer bastante alta y de cabello negro, su corazón se aceleró creyendo que era Lena, pero la mujer rápidamente le respondió su acción con un leve insulto.

Se disculpo, pero la otra mujer estaba furica por la mancha en su ropa, la llamo "Torpe y afirmó que la camisa era más cara que su salario anual", la rubia sólo sonrió y le pidió que enviara la factura de la tintorería a la estación de la policía, la mujer cambió de color de rabia después de ese comentario.

Kara simplemente le dio la espalda de nuevo y salió de allí, y pensó de nuevo en que Lena no era la típica persona arrogante a pesar de ser la mujer más rica en Ciudad Nacional. Todo en ella era tan único y humilde y por primera vez desde que comenzó el caso, terminó caminando sólo pensando en la morena, en sus ojos, en su piel y la forma tan dulce en la que le hizo el amor.

Sus pies sin querer la llevaron directo a Lcorp, el edificio donde estaba seguramente la morena, podía entrar y pedir verla, Lena no se negaría a una reunión, pero eso echaría a perder todo lo que había tratado de hacer durante esos días. "Un poco más de tiempo mi amor, y estaré contigo" murmuró antes de tomar un taxi de regreso a la estación.

El resto de su día avanzó igual que cualquier otro, revisando reportes de autos con la descripción del que ella estaba buscando, pero ninguno coincidía con placas robadas, a las cinco de la tarde se retiro a su casa, al llegar tomó una ducha y se preparo la cena, pensó en que su hogar nunca había estado tan sólo, y con tristeza se fue a dormir temprano, apenas eran las nueve de la noche.

(Lena) noche del 16 de noviembre de 2015.

Que su vieja amiga apoyará sus intensiones y su arte le dio nueva fuerza para continuar y nuevas ideas también, su día había avanzado aburradamente hasta que por fin llegó el momento de estar frente al refugio esperando a que esa mujer saliera y pidiera un taxi, se miró en el retrovisor y se sorprendió como un poco de maquillaje y vello facial la hacían parecer un hombre en la oscuridad.

Ya todo estaba preparado, él reloj marcaba las nueve de la noche, así que puso en marcha el auto lentamente, esa mujer no tardaría mucho en aparecer por esa puerta, y sin duda lo hizo a la hora que siempre lo hacía.

Levantó su mano deteniendo su taxi, y Lena sonrió por lo bien que estaba saliendo esa situación, la mujer subió y le dio una dirección bastante extraña. Ella solo afirmó con la cabeza y se puso en marcha.

Por suerte la dirección que le dio estaba bastante cerca del lugar que había planeado usar para trabajar en ella, no quizo usar dos veces el mismo sitio, menos después de saber que la policía sabía la marca, modelo, color y placa de su auto. Asi que compro otra bodega bastante lejos de su escondite original.

El sitio ya había sido preparado, tenía todo lo que necesitaba y su amiga le había ayudado a transportar las cosas, por supuesto participar fue algo que Nicky rechazo pero le deseo lo mejor y se quedó en el departamento.

Siguió avanzando por la noche, miraba constantemente a la mujer que hablaba por teléfono en mandarín, ella no lo hablaba muy bien, había preferido aprender japonés, pero entendía más o menos de que trababa la conversación. Al parecer un nuevo "embarque" llegaría esa semana directo de Taiwán.

La morena sonrió sabiendo de que trataba ese "embarque", y sin duda Diana no estaría para recibirlo.

Finalmente cuando llegó el momento, cerró las puertas traseras, y subió todos los vidrios del auto. Al principio la mujer seguía hablando por teléfono, pero al notar que se desviaban del camino, comenzó a golpear el vidrio que las separaba, gritando, "¿a donde me llevas?".

Ella no hablo, solo seguía conduciendo mientras Diana Branson gritaba y pateaba en el asiento de atrás, las amenazas no tardaron en aparecer, Lena nunca había entendido la frase "no sabes quien soy y lo que puedo hacerte", claro que ella sabía quién era ella y claro que sabía lo que podía hacer, justo por esas razones la había elegido a ella.

Llegó finalmente a la bodega, bajo del auto y golpeó la ventana del asiento de atrás, en un gesto para molestar a Diana, rápidamente la mujer volvió a patear la ventana.

La morena se alejo y abrió la puerta con la llave, sorprendentemente la mujer abrió calmadamente la puerta sacando un cuchillo de su bolso.

-Eres hombre muerto. Le grito antes de lanzarse sobre ella con rabia.

Lena se sorprendió de que no tuviera un arma de fuego, había llevado un chaleco para cubrir esa posibilidad, pero un cuchillo, era algo básico para alguien como Branson.

Por supuesto su primer ataque fue a su cara, la morena lo desvío fácilmente pero sin devolverle el favor, los siguientes ataques fueron desesperados y rápidos, ninguno logró herirla su entrenamiento le había servido de mucho.

Finalmente ya no podía esperar más para jugar con Diana, así que golpeó a la mujer en el rostro mandándola al suelo, le quito el cuchillo, y la encadeno de manos y pies como lo harían con un esclavo, el mismo método y las mismas cadenas, y busco un látigo de cuero con punta de acero que había mandado a hacer hacia semanas.

Le dio el primer golpe en la espalda estando en el suelo, y vio como el metal rompía la ropa y después la piel, la mujer dio su primer grito de dolor

Respiro profundo tratando de calmarse, estaba disfrutando demasiado aquello. Dio entonces un segundo golpe, con aun más fuerza, luego otro y otro, hasta que se vio llena de sudor.

Parecía estar cerca del orgasmo, y la sangre había salpicado un poco su rostro, la mujer se encontraba inconsciente y la cubría un charco de sangre, esta vez había sido más salvaje que con Arthur, ella lo ameritaba.

Levantó a la mujer colocándola de rodillas, su espalda estaba destruida pero aún no era suficiente, coloco una enredadera de espinas en su cabeza y apretó fuerte para que perforara su piel.

-Escuche que te llaman la reina de los desposeídos. Finalmente le hablo a la mujer que aun estaba medio inconsciente. - Bueno, ya tienes tu propia corona.

Los siguientes golpes fueron igual de brutales, cubriendo sus brazos, piernas, rostro y torzo. Finalmente tomó el cuchillo que le había quitado y le corto la ropa quedando desnuda la otra mujer.

Sacó de su morral una tela blanca y cubrió su entrepierna y sus pechos, le tocó el pulso deseando que aun estuviera con vida, y sin duda lo estaba.

La enrrollo en una sabana vieja y la guardo en la cajuela del taxi, miró toda la sangre que había derramado y se sintió terriblemente bien. Limpio todo el lugar con cloro y jabón, el látigo fue quemado hasta quedar solo cenizas al igual que la ropa que la mujer traía y su bolso con todas sus pertenecían menos su teléfono celular.

Se subió al auto y condujo silenciosamente hasta el lugar donde antes le había indiciado dirigirse Diana, ya eran cerca de las once de la noche, se aseguró de que no hubiera nadie cerca, nada de indigentes, nada de testigos.

Por las cámaras no se preocupo ese lugar sólo tendría cámaras para vigilar a las "trabajadoras" de Diana Branson, ninguna estaria en el exterior, abrió la cajuela y sacó el cuerpo.

Lo arrastró hasta el fondo del callejón trasero y con dos calvos enormes, perforó sus muñecas y sus pies a la pared, fue muy efectivo llevar una herramienta para eso, hoy en día se podía conseguir cualquier cosa.

Finalmente golpeó un poco el rostro de la mujer con su mano, para que tratar de despertarla mientras la sangre bajaba por sus muñecas y pies.

-No volverás a ser mártir falsamente, ni ninguna persona volverá a creer en tus mentiras. Fue lo que dijo antes de clavarle nuevamente su propio cuchillo por un costado, haciendo una herida bastante profunda, coloco el celular dentro de la herida y se tomó un minuto para apreciar lo que había hecho.

Sonrió y pensó que Lovis Corinth estaría orgulloso de ella, coloco las manos en sus bolsillo y se fue rápidamente sin ser vista. Dejó el taxi en una calle peligrosa con las llaves adentro y camino unas cuantas calles hasta que vio su Mustang GT que Nicky estaba conduciendo, camino rápido hacia el y se subió sin vacilar.

Su amiga la abrazo al verla y agradeció que no le hubiera pasado nada, pero no pregunto como lo había hecho, solo murmuró "¿Lo hiciste Lens?" a lo que ella afirmó con la cabeza, Nicky le sonrió y sin decir más ambas se fueron directo al apartamento de Lena, ya era cerca de media noche.


	9. Chapter 9

(Kara) 17 de noviembre de 2015

Nuevamente su teléfono comenzaba a sonar desesperadamente a las seis de la mañana, esas, nunca eran buenas noticias.

Levantó el teléfono pesadamente y respondió:

M:Teniente Danvers debe venir pronto hay algo que debe ver.

K:Buenos días también para ti Michael, ¿que puede ser tan sorprendente que debo ir a estas horas?

M:Tenemos otro cuerpo, aun no es seguro pero presiento que es nuestro hombre de nuevo.

K:Iré en seguida.

Al colgar el teléfono sonrió sin darse cuenta, sabía que no había sido un caso aislado, todo lo que había pasado había sido tan meticuloso y personal que era imposible que no pasara de nuevo.

Se levantó de un salto de la cama y corrió al lugar que le habían indicado en un mensaje como escena del crimen, estuvo allí en menos de treinta minutos, reconocía el lugar. Un barrio de prostitutas bastante conocido, drogas, armas, mujeres y todo lo que pudieras imaginar estaba allí, nada que Kara en algún momento allá buscado, hasta ahora.

Bajo de su auto y cruzó la línea policial, varios hombres la saludaron amablemente, mientras le señalaban al final del callejón, sentía el viento con olor a sangre llegar a su nariz, olor a sangre fresca.

Lo que vieron sus ojos no daba crédito, rápidamente reconoció la obra de Lovis, "El Cristo Rojo" susurro entre dientes, puede que no supiera mucho de arte pera esa pintura siempre había llamado su atención por su violencia y tema religioso.

Todo estaba organizado a la perfección nuevamente, la sabana cubriendo sus zonas íntimas, sin agresión sexual, un poco más de sangre que la ocasión anterior y un pequeño regalo, dentro de la herida que le dio muerte el teléfono celular de la víctima.

Eso ayudaría a identificarla, pero el asesino lo había dejado por alguna otra razón, ordenó que descifraran cada mensaje y cada llamada rápidamente, ese aparato debía estar en el laboratorio antes que el café del ingeniero.

Espero entonces a que el forense revisara el cuerpo, el hombre le explicó que había muerto hacia pocas horas, probablemente sofocada por el peso de su propio cuerpo combinado con la pérdida de sangre prolongada, debía de estar allí al menos desde media noche.

Kara levantó la mirada hacia los edificios, sabía que cada ventana daba a un historia de drogas y sexo pegado que no podía resolver, aún así llamaría a cada puerta para saber quién había escuchado algo.

Se coloco sus audífonos y reprodujo una canción para observar deliciosamente como el cuerpo era bajado de la pared, los clavos estaban aferrados al concreto con fuerza era imposible que la mujer se pudiera soltar.

Fue la mejor película que hubiera visto, y sin notarlo en algún punto se encontró mordiéndose las uñas, un hábito que nunca había tenido pero que ahora se le presentaba.

Tomo varias fotografías, sobre todo al público, sabía que el asesino estaba mirándola como ella miraba lo que había hecho, si revisaba ambas fotos sabría quien era, necesitaba prestar más atención.

Fue la última de los oficiales en irse, ya no quedaba nadie allí, solo la cinta policial que impedía el paso, se tomó un momento para cerrar sus ojos e imaginar nuevamente esa escena, se vio a sí misma golpeando con un látigo a la figura femenina con corona de espinas, que caía una y otra vez al suelo suplicante para que se detuviera.

Sintió un escalofrío muy familiar, ese que sólo había sentido estando con Lena y teniendo esas fantasías homicidas, abrió sus ojos y regresó a su auto, debía visitar al forense, el cuerpo que estaba por llegar tenía máxima prioridad.

Su viaje de regreso fue calmado, poco tráfico con música relajante, cualquiera diría que estaba feliz, con esa ligera sonrisa en su rostro. Soltó su cabello, cosa que jamás había hecho en su trabajo y se quito las gafas que usaba desde que era niña.

Su celular sono, de nuevo, el comisionado. El hombre obsesionado con ella ahora le reclamaba tomar otro caso, no había evidencia que conectará ambos crímenes para él, pero ella sólo respondió que su puesto requería atender a más casos que el de Arthur. El hombre enfureció, y surgió de nuevo la amenaza, realmente nunca descansaria del comisionado hasta atrapar al asesino y con este nuevo caso sabía que lo haría.

Colgó el teléfono y se estacionó en su puesto cerca de la morgue, vio que la camioneta con el cuerpo ya había llegado así que se apresuró a entrar para hablar con su viejo amigo una vez más.

-Teniente Danvers, que milagro verla por aquí en estos oscuros dominios. La saludo el forense.

-Viejo amigo, tenía la esperanza de que tu me ayudaras a conectar el homicidio de Mackenzi y este crímen, con alguna evidencia. Respondió ella rápidamente sin perder tiempo.

-Por ahora no podría decir que tienen conexión, no hay evidencia de agresión sexual eso tiene en común con el homicidio de Arthur, pero fuera de eso, este homicidio fue más agresivo, aunque el desangramiento también está presente yo diría que la conexión está en la presentación del cuerpo.

-¿También lo notaste David? Parecen como si fueran obras de arte, juro que esta mujer parecía una nueva versión del Cristo Rojo.

-Kara, no soy experto en artes, pero no creo que te dañe buscar a alguno, podrías resolver muchas dudas.

-Gracias David, cuando tengas el examen tóxicologico contactame. Y cuidate mucho.

Ambos se sonrieron levemente, antes de que Kara se retirara, a su siguiente paso que era averiguar la identidad de su víctima, esta mujer no era tan importante como Arthur para voz pública, pero tenía una vida y quizás esa vida la llevó a terminar así.

Entró a su oficina, y conecto su cámara a su computador portátil para observar todas las fotos que había tomado, y compararlas con las anteriores, le llevaría un tiempo pero si había un personaje en común lo encontraria.

Al cabo de varias horas, todos los rostros se habían convertido en el mismo y aun así no logro encontrar a alguien en común, solo curiosos, de diferente clase social, en las fotos de la escena de Arthur habían personas acaudaladas extrañadas y sorprendidas, pero la otra escena habían descenas de personas pobres observando.

No habia nada en común entre el público, así que era momento de visitar a un experto en artes, no quería admitir que se había equivocado.

Se levantó de su escritorio, cerca de la una de la tarde de ese día, y pidió a su equipo que siguieran buscando la identidad de la víctima y todo sobre ella, mientras ella visitaba la Universidad de Artes de Ciudad Nacional.

Pediría a algún profesor dispuesto a ayudarla que viera las fotos y dijera si pertenecían a algún artista y que significado tenían, condujo rápido y coloco su placa en su cuello, eso le evitaba que le impidieran el paso a cualquier lado.

No tardo mucho en llegar a aquel lugar lleno de artistas y mentes nuevas, fue directo al decanato, era la máxima autoridad, el anciano no dudo en permitirle conversar con los profesores, de hecho le sugirió entrevistar a su maestro estrella, un experto en esa clase de arte sangriento, su nombre era Oliver Torn, de cuarenta años aproximadamente, alto, rubio y de ojos azules.

Su salón de clases era una mezcla extraña entre renacimiento y gótico abstracto, Kara se sintió inmediatamente conectada al lugar, sin duda ese hombre podría ayudarla. Se acercó a su escritorio donde Oliver leía tranquilamente, no estaba segura si no sabía que ella había entrado o solo la estaba ignorando, aún así, trató de hablar sin asustarlo.

-Profesor Oliver, Buenas tardes.

-Teniente Kara Danvers, un placer recibirla. Respondió el sin levantar la mirada del periódico que leía.

-¿Nos conocemos profesor?, pregunto sorprendida.

-Me temo que aún no, nos conocemos, pero he leído sobre usted en el periódico. Pensé que en algún momento vendría a verme cuando notará lo que él asesino ha estado haciendo.

-Entonces es cierto, hay un patrón entre las víctimas. Por favor profesor, debo atrapar a este asesino, si sabe algo, me encantaría conversar con usted.

El hombre finalmente la miró y le pidió que se sentará junto a él, ella obedeció, sabía que podía obtener de él algo que la ayudara a avanzar.

-Mire esto. Le replicó el hombre señalando la fotografía del periódico del día, donde aparecía la muerte de la chica en ese callejón. - Es el Cristo Rojo de Lovis Corinth fue pintando en 1922 como una nueva representación de Jesucristo. Es una obra hermosa, pero llena de sentimientos oscuros, no creo que esa mujer sea buena persona, quizás sólo lo aparente pero no me sorprendería que en realidad tuviera algo oscuro en ella.

-¿Que puede decirme de Arthur Mackenzi?. Cóntinuo la rubia la conversación.

El profesor tomó uno de sus libros y busco una fotografía de un cuadro que era idéntico a la escena del crimen de Mackenzi, cada detalle había sido replicado delicadamente y la rubia ahora notaba por donde iba esa situación.

-Esta obra es La Cabeza de un Hombre Guillotinado de Theodore Gericault de 1818, es una obra bastante al estilo de la ejecución francesa, para la época la mayoría de los nobles eran ejecutados de esta forma porque se consideraba la más rápida y limpia, creo que por eso la eligió, un hombre rico debe morir asi por sus crímenes.

La rubia miró fijamente al profesor Oliver, parecía saber demasiado, quizás podría ser el quien había causado las muertes, pero no tenía pruebas, y tampoco sentía que el hombre fuera culpable. Simplemente era alguien más inteligente que ella.

-Profesor, ¿Quién diría usted que está detrás de todo esto?. Fue su última pregunta, pues sabía que no la iba a ayudar más.

-No podría decirlo, debe ser alguien inteligente, y fuerte, pero que logre pasar desapercibido, si me lo pregunta Teniente, no podrá atraparlo a menos que el quiera que lo atrape.

Kara le dio su numero de teléfono en caso de que quisiera contarle algo más después, le agradeció su ayuda y se retiro de su salón de clases. El profesor la despidió amablemente de igual forma y le deseo suerte en su contienda perdida.

Mientras caminaba de regreso a su auto, noto como comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza, debía ponerse sus gafas de nuevo, después de todo las necesitaba, siguió caminando a través de los estudiantes del campus, hasta que sintió un ligero olor a rosas, el olor que le hacía recordar a Lena, ella siempre solía oler así, como si ella se bañára en agua de rosas.

Se coloco sus anteojos rápidamente y comenzó a mirar en todas las direcciones en búsqueda de la morena, y sin duda ahí estaba, en su Mustang descapotable, esperando en la entrada del edificio principal, estaba hermosa y usaba unos lentes de sol oscuros para cubrirse del sol, con su cabello recogido y una falda con blusa a juego de ejecutiva color rojo y azul.

Parecía verse muy feliz junto al auto sonriendo mientras hablaba por teléfono, aún así. Su primer instinto fue ocultarse, si la morena la veía quizás querría hablarle y ella no estaba lista para decirle porque había hecho lo que había hecho.

Corrio rápidamente entonces en dirección opuesta, tratando de llegar a su auto sin ser vista, y lo logró. Fue tan rápida que de un momento a otro estaba de pie junto a su auto, con Lena a varios metros de distancia de ella.

Levantó la mirada para ver a la morena antes de irse, pero terminó por quedar congelada y llena de celos, Al verla abrazada de una mujer que Kara solo podría describir como una diosa caribeña, alta y de piel oscura con un cabello hermoso que justo frente a ella, jugaba a quitarle los lentes de sol a Lena mientras le daba besos en la mejilla.

Las vio subir a ambas en el auto y salir de la universidad entre risas y música que jamás creería escuchar a Lena cantar, pasaron a pocos metros de ella y nisiquiera volteo a mirarla aunque estuviera como un poste sembrado en medio del estacionamiento.

-Esa pudiste ser tu Kara. Se replicó a sí misma, antes de dejar caer una lagrima y subir de regreso a su auto.

El resto de su día fue una sombra de un mal humor, no se movió de su escritorio y su rostro marcaba una expresión de ira silenciosa, se reprochaba una y otra vez el abandonar a Lena, pero en el fondo estaba molesta por que la morena ya la había cambiado.

Sin darse cuenta tomo su teléfono y marcó el número de Lena, el cual rápidamente comenzó a sonar, pero al segundo de comenzar el tono de llamada, se dio cuenta de lo que hacía y colgó.

Pero, antes de poder colocar su teléfono de regreso al escritorio, una llamada entrante de Lena se marcó en la pantalla. La morena había visto que era ella y le había regresado la llamada casi instantáneamente. ¿Ahora que iba a hacer?, aun no estaba lista para enfrentar aquello.

Así que solo lo dejo sonar hasta que la llamada se corto, afortunadamente la morena solo hizo un intento, ese acto la confundió terriblemente. ¿Quería Lena aún hablar con ella o solo fue cortesía o curiosidad?

Que molesta situación se le estába presentando, normalmente su peor juez y verdugo era su propio criterio, haber dejado a la morena se le presentaba ahora como una mala idea, como una idea indecente y las consecuencias se le iban encima.

Se levantó furica del escritorio y salió de la estación antes de terminar su turno, apenas eran las cuatro de la tarde, pero nada detuvo su ida. Subió a su auto y condujo al peor bar que conocía, por supuesto estaba abierto aunque en el Interior sólo se encontraban los alcohólicos más vividos.

Se sento en la barra y pidió una botella de wodka, el hombre río y le corrigió diciendo que seguramente sólo quería un trago, pero su rostro fue suficiente respuesta para que el hombre dejara de reír y le sirviera un vaso con una botella nueva de wodka.

La rubia la pago y agradeció, después se sirvió un primer vaso lleno el cual bebió como si agua se tratase e hizo lo mismo con los dos siguientes vasos.

Al llevar media botella consumida, sus ideas comenzaban a perderse en ira y reproches. "Estúpida Lena, sabía que no me ibas a esperar", murmuraba entre dientes.

Y al cabo de un rato un monólogo completo salía de su boca, en pro y en contra de Lena, como si estuvieran hablando dos personas diferentes sobre la misma situación.

-Esa Lena debe ser una mujer malvada. Finalmente una voz le respondía externamente de ella.

-¿Quién eres para opinar sobre ella?, claramente es perfecta, tan perfecta que no pudo esperar para irse con otra. Respondió ella sin mirar a quien le hablaba a su lado.

-Tu botella está casi vacía. La voz pidió entonces dos vasos más de wodka, y le dio uno a Kara como muestra de querer hablar con ella.

-Gracias, creo que aún puedo aguantar otro trago. Dijo ella tomando el vaso y bebiendo su contenido.

-¿Entonces que fue lo que hizo Lena? Continuó la voz con la conversación.

-Ella, ella, esta saliendo con alguien más. Respondió entre dientes la rubia.

-Así que te traicionó, no parece algo justo.

-No es que me haya traicionado. Yo, la aleje para protegerla, de hecho ella estuvo tratando de hablarme durante mucho tiempo y yo la ignore.

-¿Y ella sabe que fue para protegerla?, imagino que hablaste con ella sobre el problema que tenias.

-No, simplemente la aleje de mi vida sin darle explicaciones.

-Creo entonces que no tienes razón para estar molesta con Lena.

Kara sintió una molestia terrible por las palabras que oía, tenía razón esa voz, había sido su culpa y no quería admitirlo.

-Parece que sabes mucho, pero que clase de persona se acerca a otra para conversar así como así. Le respondió Kara en tono despectivo.

-De hecho estuve sentado aquí desde que llegaste, al parecer sólo querías ignorar todo a tu alrededor, fue inevitable escuchar ese monólogo que tenías, hablas bastante fuerte. Fue la respuesta sincera que escucho la rubia.

Giro entonces su cabeza para darle un rostro a la voz que la había estado molestando. Y su sorpresa era un hombre atractivo, un poco más de treinta años, de piel oscura y con su cabeza rapada, llevaba una camisa púrpura manga larga y pantalones de vestir, y de su cuello colgaba una cámara fotográfica.

-Soy Kara. Fue lo único que respondió la rubia mientras extendía su mano en dirección del hombre.

-Lo sé, soy reportero para Catco. He visto varias fotos tuyas Teniente Danvers. Mi nombre es James Olsen.

-Vaya todos conocen mi identidad el día de hoy. Dime James ¿me estabas siguiendo?.

-No, admito que solo estaba aquí por un mal día y es una casualidad encontrarte soy fan de tu trabajo.

Kara sonrió y con el valor de los tragos continuó esa conversación siendo terriblemente coqueta con James, hablaron durante largo rato y bebieron una botella más de wodka, pero al terminarla supo que había sido mala idea, apenas podía ponerse de pie.

James la ayudó a caminar y la convenció de que ir a un hotel sería lo mejor, pues no podía conducir o dar una buena dirección de donde vivía, termino aceptando a duras penas pues se sentía mareada. Nuevamente su problema con la bebida la había llevado muy lejos.

James hizo todo, mientras ella solo trataba de no caer inconsciente, al entrar finalmente a la habitación, el la dejó caer sobre la cama, mientras el mundo le daba vueltas y vueltas.

Lo último que pudo recordó fue a James quitandose el cinturón mientras estaba sobre ella.


	10. Chapter 10

(Lena) 18 de noviembre de 2015.

Se despertó temprano en la mañana, cerca de las siete, tomó una ducha y fue a su cocina, preparo unos waffles con fresas para ella y su amiga quien aún dormía en la habitación de huéspedes. Admitió que se sentía bien tener compañía, después de todo su secreto había sido revelado y su amiga no la había juzgado al contrario la había ayudado.

Inclusive el día anterior habían visitado la Universidad de Artes de la ciudad, en búsqueda de nuevos libros para continuar con su plan, todo salía bien hasta que vio sonar su teléfono marcando el nombre de Kara en el.

No sabía si la rubia lo había hecho sin querer pues había colgado casi al instante, aún así, no quería desperdiciar la oportunidad de hablar con ella, asi que le regresó la llamada, tristemente cómo veces anteriores no hubo respuesta.

Finalmente no le dio mas importancia y paso el día con su amiga viendo libros de Goya y concluyendo el final de su obra.

Ahora, mientras tomaba su taza de café, oía a Nicky levantarse mientras se quejaba de la luz y la hora, esa mujer nunca había sido de levantarse temprano pero por sus waffles hacia el sacrificio.

-Lens, no se como haces para vivir con tanta luz por las mañanas. ¿Acaso no duermes?

-Nicky son más de las siete de la mañana.

-De eso habló, es casi de madrugada. Lo único bueno de esto son tus waffles, los amo.

Lena le sirvió una taza de café a Nicky y se sentaron juntas en el comedor de la cocina, bromearon durante un rato hasta que Lena se tuvo que ir a trabajar y Nicky a la Universidad para una conferencia sobre su viaje.

De camino a su oficina, Lena ojeaba el periódico leyendo las noticias sobre el homicidio, admitió que cada vez se sentía mejor lo que hacía, tanta ira en su interior lograba salir cuando se convertía en el asesino del momento.

Esperaba que la policía logrará seguir sus pistas y descubrieran quien era esa mujer y lo que hacía, quizás salvarían a una cuantas chicas de caer con los socios de esa "buena samaritana".

-Señorita Luthor. Interrumpió Raúl desde el asiento delantero del auto. - Se ve radiante el día de hoy.

-Gracias Raúl y tu te ves como un caballero igual que siempre. Respondió ella amablemente.

-También quería agradecerle, gracias a su proyecto muchas personas del barrio donde crecí pueden pagar sus tratamientos.

-Es bueno saber que el apellido Luthor no representa algo malo solamente, y el próximo mes se abrirá la clínica gratuita. De hecho hoy iremos a afinar los últimos detalles con Mackenzi.

El hombre le sonrió y afirmó con la cabeza mientras se estacionaba en Lcorp. Lena bajó del auto y comenzó su rutina, con la satisfacción de saber que una vez más había triunfado con las manos llenas de sangre.

Durante la mañana firmó y leyó cada contrato para terminar la clínica gratuita, tomó un ligero almuerzo en su oficina y en la tarde el joven Mackenzi fue a verla, Elías, era un hombre integró pensó al poco rato de hablar con él, fue un gusto estrecharle la mano y hacer negocios con su compañía.

Al final del día solo le dio vuelta a su silla mirando hacia el balcón, era un tarde hermosa con cielo despejado, se sirvió un poco de vino para acompañar la situación y agradeció que finalmente todo le estaba saliendo bien.

Su teléfono comenzó a sonar interrumpiendo su meditación, aún así se acercó a él para contestar, era un número local, le pareció extraño pero respondió de igual forma.

L: ¿Hola?

K: Necesito verte Lena.

(Kara) 18 de noviembre de 2015.

Nuevamente despertaba con un terrible dolor de cabeza, esto comenzaba a ser un mal hábito. Trató de levantarse pero supo que algo no estaba bien, no tenía idea de dónde se encontraba, estaba desnuda y no había nadie en esa habitación.

Pidió a los dioses, poder escuchar a Lena del otro lado de esa puerta preparándole el desayuno, pero eso no iba a pasar.

Su ropa estaba por todo el suelo, así que comenzó a recogerla, hasta que llegó al espejo de cuerpo completo que estaba en la habitación y se miró en el. Tenía moretones en las muñecas, en la cadera y en los muslos, eran leves pero se marcaban en su piel como la sensación que tenía de saber el error que había cometido.

Su ropa interior estaba rota, por lo que no pudo ponersela, simplemente la desecho y salio de allí lo más rápido que pudo, no hablo con nadie, ni pensó en nada hasta que llegó a su casa.

Entró a la ducha aún en silencio y abrió el agua fría, se quedó bajo ella por un largo rato hasta que su cuerpo quedó entumecido.

No supo realmente cuánto tiempo estuvo allí, pero cuando finalmente tuvo el valor de salir, ya el día estaba por terminar. No sabía que hacer, se sentía vulnerable, y su única opción fue tomar el teléfono fijo de su casa y llamar a la única persona que la podía ayudar en ese momento.

L:¿Hola?

K:Necesito verte Lena.

L:¿Kara, eres tu?, ¿Estás bien?

K:Me equivoque Lena, debí hablar contigo, debí explicarte las cosas.

L: Kara, ¿Donde estas?

K:Estoy en mi casa, necesito verte.

L:Estaré allá en veinte minutos.

Lena le había colgado casi al instante después de decir eso, no pudo creer que realmente viniera a verla, después de todo, ¿aún la quería?, o ¿solo lo hacía por obligación?

Colgó entonces el teléfono y busco algo que ponerse, algo que cubriera los moretones que tenía. Escogió un jeans oscuro y un suéter largo, que cubría más allá de sus muñecas.

Fue a su cocina y puso el agua en la tetera, se sento en silencio y espero hasta que el agua comenzará a hervir, al cabo de un rato y después de escoger un Té de frutos rojos, sirvió el agua en su taza y suspiro lentamente.

Exactamente en veinte minutos después de la llamada, su puerta sono, se levantó rápidamente para abrir esperando a ver a la morena del otro lado, pero era Michael.

El hombre traía una carpeta con información de la víctima, la cual debía entregar rápidamente pues la verdad sobre la mujer muerta la sorprenderia, bromeó también y le pidió verla mañana temprano para hacer unos cuantos arrestos. Ella le agradeció, y recordó el caso y el motivo por el cual había alejado a Lena.

Por un momento olvido todo lo que sentía y comenzó a leer el informe, Diana Branson, mujer blanca de 35 años. Trabajaba como voluntaria en un refugio para mujeres y tenía varios grupos religiosos, Vivía en un apartamento pequeño fuera de la ciudad, sin hijos, ni esposo.

Eso no le sorprendió, el informe del técnico celular fue lo que la dejó pensativa. Ese pequeño aparato que había dejado el asesino en su herida, era la prueba irrefutable de una red de tráfico de personas y prostitución en Ciudad Nacional, habían números de contactos, nombres y fechas de entregas de mujeres de otros países, y mensajes sobre mujeres que sacaba del refugio, para que trabajarán para ella como prostitutas.

Tal como había dicho Oliver, solo era una mala persona fingiendo ser amable. Y al final de la carpeta, varias ordenes de arrestos para el grupo que trabaja con Diana, ahora entendía de donde vino esa broma de Michael.

Sonrió por primera vez ese día, puede que aún no haya podido atrapar al asesino, pero si podía acabar con un grupo de tráfico de personas.

Y se dio cuenta finalmente, la razón por la cuál ese hombre mataba. Era una especie de Robin Hood perverso, un castigador o un justiciero que quitaba vidas horribles y las convertía en obras de arte para el público.

No sabía si sentir admiración o sentir asco, después de todo, ella misma había dedicado su vida atrapar a esas personas con el más alto nivel, y ahora alguien lo hacía bajandose a la categoría de los criminales, no era mejor que Diana Branson, ni de Arthur Mackenzi, era igual a ellos.

Continuo leyendo sin darse cuenta que su puerta había quedado abierta, estaba tan inmersa en la investigación que comenzó a hablar en voz alta, tratando de encontrar el motivo de todo aquello, es decir, nadie se levanta un día de la nada para matar personas.

-"Es como si estuviera dándole equilibrio a la sociedad, Oliver dijo que era fuerte e inteligente, pero alguien que pudiera pasar desapercibido" . Habló la rubia caminando de un lado a otro de su casa.

-"Probablemente es una persona rica, con el suficiente dinero y los medios como para investigar a otra sin levantar sospechas y pagar muchos silencios" . Continuaba su monólogo externo. - "Debe ser alguien rico y que pase desapercibido, alguien con poder pero que le cueste que le tomen en serio. Alguien como" ...

-La hermana menor adoptada de una familia poderosa caída en desgracia. Interrumpía finalmente Lena de pie en la entrada de su casa, sosteniendo una bolsa de croassant de chocolate de la mejor tienda de la ciudad.

Levantó la mirada de los documentos que leía, y miró a la morena que tenía los ojos verdes más vivos que había visto en ella, tenía una sonrisa marcada y coqueta como si tratara de seducirla, pero la verdad era la mirada de satisfacción de una asesina.

-Lena... tu... No puedes ser... tu. Tartamudeo torpemente frente a la morena.

-Lo siento Kara, me confundes con alguien más, solo quise ayudarte en tus ideas, veo que estas bien, me alegra mucho. Respondió la morena sin quitar esa sonrisa.

La vio entonces colocar la bolsa que traía en un estante cerca de la puerta, quizo invitarla a pasar y abrazarla fuertemente, pero todo dentro de ella sentía que la hermosa mujer frente a ella, era la asesina.

-Sin duda te encuentras bien Kara, así que me retiraré. Fueron sus palabras antes de darse la vuelta y caminar en dirección opuesta a donde ella se encontraba.

-Lena.. Gracias por venir.

La mirada de la morena le expresó un sentimiento de deseo, una pequeña sonrisa perversa que cruzaba su rostro, como una invitación. Quedó completamente indefensa ante eso.

La vio alejarse de su puerta, moviendo su cabello al viento.

Dejó caer entonces la carpeta con toda la información que le habían traído, y corrió tras la morena después de recuperar la movilidad de su cuerpo, por suerte no había llegado tan lejos.

Tomó su brazo para llamar su atención, y tiro de él para acercarla a ella, sostuvo firme su cintura, quedando frente a frente con esos ojos hermosos.

-No me importa con quien estés, te deseo. Le murmuró la rubia de forma tan leve que la morena pensó que había imaginado esas palabras.

-Yo también te deseo. Le respondió la empresaria mientras la tomaba de las mejillas y le plantaba un beso largo y apasionado.

Estuvieron devorandose los labios por un largo rato, hasta que el teléfono de Lena interrumpió sus bocas. La morena no contestó la llamada, solo seguía mirándola sin decir nada.

-Lena... Por favor, quedate.

-No puedo hacerlo, me necesitan. Además respeto tus deseos de no verme más Kara.

-Eso fue un error, pensé que alejandote de este caso podría protegerte, de mi y de mi locura.

-Me gusta tu locura Kara Danvers, pero no puedo dejarte jugar conmigo. Tu tienes un asesino que atrapar.

-Fuiste tu, verdad. No se porque lo hiciste, ni como lo hiciste, pero quiero saber tus motivos Lena.

La morena por un momento bajo la mirada, y por su expresión creyó que le confesaria la verdad, pero no lo hizo, solo negó con su cabeza y se subió a su auto sin despedirse.

Solo pudo quedarse de pie tras el auto, dándose cuenta que esa mujer ahora representaba la obsesión de su vida, debía atraparla y encerrarla sin importar nada, sus sentimientos estaban nublados entre ira y pasión, quería besarla dentro de la celda donde la iba a poner.

-"Te atrapare Lena Luthor, no descansaré hasta que seas mía"

Su puño se apretó tanto que sus venas se marcaron, y al mismo tiempo sintió el calor en su entre pierna que luego se convertiría en humedad. No dudo más y regresó a su casa, para llamar a Michael, no podían esperar hasta mañana para los arrestos, debían ser ahora, su sed de violencia necesitaba ser satisfecha.

El joven policía no dudo en decir que sí, después de todo solo habían demorado la situación por la salud de la rubia, pero el mismo se encontraba listo y ansioso de comenzar con aquello.

En menos de veinte minutos un equipo de asalto estaba listo, solo a la espera de la rubia, la cual apareció en su auto poco tiempo después, se coloco su chaleco antibalas y subió a uno de los camiones blindados.

Al llegar, no dudo en dar la señal para que la puerta fuera derribada, la información del teléfono habia sido correcta, en esa bodega, varios hombres jugaban poker mientras vigilaban a un grupo de chicas probablemente drogadas y golpeadas.

Habrían cerca de diez mujeres, ninguna parecía ser residente de Ciudad Nacional, apenas hablaban el idioma, pero Kara las sacó de esas celdas donde se encontraban, tratato de calmarlas y subirlas a la camioneta, necesitaban ir a un centro médico para analizarlas.

Ninguno de los hombres logró escapar, hubieron varios disparos pero como siempre ella salió ilesa, cosa que no pudo decir de los criminales, la policía no era exactamente amable con los traficantes de personas.

Fue un arresto enorme, ese día solo era el comienzo, los días siguientes seguirían atrapando y encerrando a cada persona involucrada con Diana Branson, ella por supuesto en ese momento no lo sabía, pero cuando regresó a su casa esa noche y se acostó sobre su cama, sintió finalmente que había hecho lo correcto.


	11. Chapter 11

(Lena) 3 de diciembre de 2015.

Los últimos días habían sido terriblemente extraños para ella, Nicky, Kara y los proyectos a punto de realizarse. Todo tan balanceado que empezaba a preocuparle.

La rubia había seguido sus pistas y había arrestado al grupo traficante de personas de Diana Branson, fue impresionante verla en cada noticiero de la ciudad, tan viva, tan apasionada.

De vez en cuando se escribían, a veces la rubia le preguntaba porque hacía lo que hacía, pero ella trataba solo de desviar la conversación, aun no le podía admitir nada, necesitaba avanzar un poco más antes de dejarse atrapar.

Habían salido un par de veces, cafés informales más que nada, sin ningún problema o asunto sexual, aunque deseaba saltarle encima y poseerla cada vez que veía esos ojos azules mirándola.

Nicky por otro lado se había convertido en una gran ayuda, era atenta, amigable y reconfortante en más de un sentido, además de que le había dado investigación artística más profunda, por lo que para el próximo año ya tenían una nueva víctima y una nueva obra de arte para representar.

Esa mañana del tres de diciembre, inició como cualquier otra, despertador, ducha, desayuno, auto y Lcorp. Estuvo sentada gran parte del tiempo en su oficina, su refugio, la luz entraba nuevamente desde el balcón con gracia y calma, como señal de que todo estaría bien.

Su secretaria había pedido libre por enfermedad y ella no se había negado, asi que estaba sola, no quería ver a nadie ese día, así fuese el mismo presidente, solo quería tomarse un tiempo para ella misma al final de la tarde, cuando terminó con el papeleo logró finalmente estar sola.

Descorcho la botella de vino que tenía reservada desde hacía meses para una ocasión así y se acercó al balcon a beber, podía oír hasta el rudio más pequeño de la ciudad, tanto sufrimiento, tantas personas solas, ella sin duda trataría de seguir haciendo lo que creía mejor para esta ciudad, así al final le costará todo.

Su puerta se abrió ligeramente, pero no la escucho, estaba demasiado adentrada en sus pensamientos, la figura delgada de la rubia entró sin hacer ruido, caminando sigilosamente por la oficina, acercándose a su escritorio.

Finalmente noto su presencia, podía reconocer ese aroma en cualquier parte, le sorprendió que la rubia estuviera entrando a su oficina a escondidas, ¿acaso no sabía que ella estaba allí todavía?. Sea cual sea el motivo, no le agradaba lo que estaba pasando.

Levantó su brazo y uso su reloj para cerrar toda la oficina, otro de sus inventos de seguridad, nada salía de allí si ella no quería. Cuando la rubia tratara de salir se encontraria con una sorpresa.

Satisfecha entonces se sento en una de las pequeñas sillas del balcón, para continuar con su botella, y sintió la puerta tratar de abrirse sin éxito. ¿Realmente creía que era tan torpe?, no sabía exactamente qué pensar de la rubia y de sus intenciónes.

-Si quieres la llave. Aquí la tengo. Le grito la morena desde el otro lado de la habitación.

La rubia entonces se acercó hasta el balcón, estaba sonrojada y claramente apenada.

-Lena, lo siento yo solo trataba de...

-De entrar a mi oficina a conseguir información. Por favor ahorrame la molestia de tus excusas.

-No es eso, yo solo quería...

Se levantó entonces furica de su silla para confrontar a la rubia, quien trataba de juntar más de dos palabras.

-¿Realmente crees Kara que podrías entrar aquí y hacer lo que te plasca nuevamente?

La rubia no pudo más y se aparto de enfrente de Lena, dejando ver su escritorio que ahora tenía un florero lleno de rosas junto a una nota que la rubia había acabado de poner allí.

-No puedo dejar de pensar en ti Lena. Fue lo único que dijo antes de que la morena la tomará de la cintura y la besara fuertemente.

Sentía a la rubia tratar de hablar entre sus labios, pero no quería saber nada de sus excusas, la empujó con fuerza hacia atrás y la rubia obedientemente no se resistió a sus deseos.

Le desabotono la camisa y beso sus pechos firmes, finalmente y después de tantos sueños húmedos y de tantas fantasías, volvía a tener esas suaves montañas en sus manos, y en sus labios.

Sujeto las muñecas, y le pareció extraño que la rubia usara una camisa de manga tan larga, sintio como la rubia se quejo como si le doliera, se soltó de sus manos liberando sus muñecas para después colocarlas sobre su pecho, quizás avanzó demasiado rápido en aquel beso, pues la rubía trataba de empujarla hacia atrás.

-Lena... Lena detente por favor.

Tuvo que detenerse y mirar lo que pasaba, la rubía estaba completamente enrojecida, y respiraba rápidamente tratando de calmar su corazón.

La vio abotonarse de nuevo la camisa, mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

-Debo irme Lena, por favor abre la puerta.

-Abriré esa puerta Kara después de que me digas, ¿porque has venido aquí a traer todo esto?

-Yo, solo quería dejarte una sorpresa. Pero no creí que estuvieras aquí.

Subió su ceja en la señal más confusa que pudo, estaba molesta con esa situación, la rubia a quien deseaba terriblemente insistía constantemente en rechazarla.

Tomó las flores y la carta que estaban sobre la mesa, olio el perfume y leyó las palabras escritas de la rubia, mientras la veía caminar nerviosa de un lado a otro de la oficina.

"Querida Lena.

Los días contigo han sido los mejores y más salvajes de mi vida, aún no se porque hiciste lo que hiciste, pero espero que tengas la confianza en algún momento de contarme lo que te motiva. Te extraño, extraño tu calor y tu sonrisa que ilumina la habitación, extraño tus desayunos, extraño todo de ti. Por favor ven a cenar conmigo el domingo.

Kara."

Sintió como su corazón se movía en su pecho, y quizo retener las lágrimas, no había tiempo para esa situación, no para esas debilidades.

Movió los botones de su reloj y la puerta se abrió rápidamente, la rubia corrió hacia la salida como si tuviera miedo de que la lastimara.

Ella solo se dio la vuelta para no verla partir de su vida nuevamente, era tan débil cuando se trataba de esa mujer, podía jugar con sus sentimientos de una manera impresionante, del amor al odio, del deseo al desasosiego en un instante.

Todo por esos ojos azules y esa cabellera rubia. Deseó entonces poder ser tan despiadada con Kara como lo era con sus víctimas, pero era como si tratara de convencer a personas distintas dentro de sí misma.

Lanzó sin pensar el florero contra la pared, provocando que se rompiera en mil pedazos, y dejando caer las rosas al suelo. Estaba tan furica, como una niña pequeña a quien no complacen, pero no lloro como en ocasiones anteriores, solo reprimió cada sentimiento en su profundo interior, y llamó para que limpiarán ese desastre que había provocado.

Volvió al balcón y a su vino, como minutos antes se encontraba, bebió copa tras copa hasta que ya no quedó nada de contenido en la botella. Suspiro por última vez y se fue de allí directo a su apartamento.

Al llegar Nicky la recibió con la cena y un abrazo, ella reaccióno de la mejor forma, como si nada hubiera pasado, cenaron y charlaron durante largo rato hasta que ambas decidieron irse a dormir

(Kara) noche 3 de diciembre de 2015.

Estaba sola en su casa, había insultado nuevamente a Lena por su inseguridad, apenas había sentido sus labios y todo en ella había despertado, sobre todo esperanza de que la morena aún sintiera algo por ella, pero todo se fue al demonio cuando sujeto sus muñecas.

Fue un flashback claro que no había tenido antes, de James apretando sus muñecas mientras estaba sobre ella, por un momento vio a Lena y a ese hombre como el mismo y el dolor la invadió, no tuvo mas opciones sólo salir de allí.

Ahora se encontraba en su cama, sintiéndose culpable, ¿que pensaría Lena de ella ahora?, debía pensar que sólo trataba de jugar con ella. Después de todo, entró a su oficina sin invitación después del tiempo en que se habían ignorado, usando su placa de la policía, y cuando reaccionó con pasión ella la rechazo de nuevo.

¿Estaba haciendo lo correcto en seguir tentando a Lena de esa forma?, debía llamarla para disculparse, eso era lo único que tenía seguro, asi que tomó el teléfono y llamó a la morena, pero luego de varios sonidos de tono solo paso al buzón de voz, era la primera vez que no respondía a una de sus llamadas, sin duda estaba demasiado molesta con ella.

Agitó los puños con rabia, debía ser fuerte, no podía perderla de nuevo, la quería, la deseaba, ella era su obsesión en la vida y su trabajo.

Se levantó de un salto y se coloco su ropa, olvidando su ropa interior, tomó las llaves y se subió al auto lo más rápido que pudo por la ciudad, hasta encontrarse frente al edificio de Lena.

Bajo del auto aún convencida de que necesitaba hablar con la morena, corrió pero apenas en la entrada un hombre de dos metro que guardaba la puerta la detuvo.

-Buenas noches señorita, nombre y ¿A qué apartamento se dirije?. Le hablo cortantemente.

-Teniente Kara Danvers, vengo a ver a Lena Luthor. Respondió ella mostrando su placa.

-La señorita Luthor, ¿la espera?

-Es un caso oficial de la policía.

-Entonces sólo la puedo dejar pasar con una orden o con autorización de la Señorita Luthor.

Kara arrugó el rostro por la molestia y trato de llamar a Lena pero en esta ocasión, el teléfono fue directamente al buzón de voz.

-Por favor amigo, se que usted no quiere tener problemas con la policía, se que puede hacer algo sin meterse en problemas. Trato la rubia de convencer al enorme sujeto.

-Lo siento teniente, no puedo dejarla pasar.

-Tendré que arrestarlo entonces por obstruir a la justicia, apuesto que un hombre tan rudo como usted no tendrá problemas en pasar sus huellas por el sistema y que sus jefes se enteren de donde estuvo trabajando.

El hombre dudo por un instante y luego llamó por radio a la recepción, el hombre adentro le indico que dejara pasar a la mujer para corroborar si realmente era policía.

Luego le hizo un gesto a Kara para que la siguiera a la recepción del edificio donde habían otros cuatro hombres en cada entrada y salida más otro en el puesto de la recepción.

Allí le pidieron mostrar su placa, y luego de buscar su fotografía en los diarios digitales, confirmaron que era la teniente Kara Danvers, pero su postura no cambió para nada.

-Teniente Danvers, no podemos darle autorización para subir al apartamento de la señorita Luthor sin una orden o una invitación. Le explicó nuevamente el recepcionista.

-Lena tiene su teléfono apagado, por favor si pudiera hablar con ella, se que me dejaría subir.

El hombre suspiro profundamente y levantó el teléfono que tenía en frente. Saludo amablemente a la persona del otro lado del teléfono y le informo que Kara Danvers estaba allí para ver a Lena, luego de un largo silencio colgó el teléfono y le sonrió a la rubia.

-El apartamento de la señorita Luthor es el Penthouse del edifico, Raúl el guardaespaldas personal la acompañará a la puerta, bienvenida Teniente Danvers.

Kara sonrió y agradeció mucho mientras esperaba a que Raúl bajara, el hombre era sin duda intimidante y apenas se abrió el ascensor le hizo el gesto de que entrará en el.

Ella lo siguió, estando ya adentro, lo vio presionar el botón del penthouse, fueron los treinta pisos más incómodos que pudiera recordar. Podía sentir al hombre observándola de arriba a abajo quizás buscando algo malo en ella.

Cuando la puerta finalmente se abrió, el hombre salió primero y después espero a que ella también lo hiciera. Caminaron por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta principal de ese piso.

-Necesito por favor revisarla antes de entrar señorita Danvers. Finalmente le dirigía la palabra el tétrico sujeto.

Kara levantó sus brazos y dejó que el hombre la revisara, el le dio la aprobación pero de igual forma pasó un detector de metales por su cuerpo. Cuando finalmente estuvo seguro que no era una amenaza dio dos toques a la puerta en una especie de código, y se retiro de regreso al ascensor sin decir una palabra más.

Kara estaba realmente confundida por todo aquel protocolo para ver a Lena, pero cuando la puerta comenzó a abrirse su corazón se aceleró tan rápido que casi muere en ese sitio.

Pero para su sorpresa, quien estaba del otro lado de la puerta no era Lena, sino la caribeña que había visto antes en la universidad de artes con Lena. Por supuesto, era de esperarse, seguramente ya eran pareja después de todo el tiempo que había perdido dejando de lado a la morena.

-Lo siento, creo que me equivoque al venir aquí. Fue lo que quizo decir para darse la vuelta y salir de allí.

-Kara por favor no te vayas. Le grito la mujer tratando de alcanzarla por el pasillo.

-Lo siento, no te había dicho mi nombre, ¿cómo sabes quién soy?

-Lena me ha hablado mucho de ti, mi nombre es Nickole, por favor no te vayas.

-¿Lena te ha hablado de mi?, es extraño que hable de su ex novia con su nueva novia.

-Lena no es mi novia, somos amigas desde hace años, esa mujer solo tiene ojos para ti, por eso deje que pasaras la seguridad del edificio, creo que es importante que hables con ella.

Kara estaba sorprendida por la declaración de Nickole, eso le daba esperanza así que pidió poder pasar y la otra mujer la recibió con gusto, ambas se sentaron en la sala de estar.

-Lena está dormida, y no la quiero molestar a tenido un día difícil, quiero hablar contigo primero, saber si vales la pena para mi amiga.

-Entiendo, se que eres su amiga y seguramente Lena ha dicho que me comportado de una forma extraña con ella, pero solo quiero disculparme.

-Y luego, ¿que planes tienes?, ¿acaso vas a amar a mi Lens?, ¿vas a dejar de perseguírla como un criminal?.

-Lo siento, no entiendo que quieres decir con eso.

-Ella hablaba de ti con una esperanza que nunca le había visto, y luego solo dejaste de responderle y te escondidas para no verla, después sales con esas llamadas de media noche para que vaya a rescatarte, ¿para que? Acusarla de esos horribles homicidios y entrar a su oficina como si fuera una criminal que debe ser vigilado. Lo siento querida pero a mi parecer, no eres buena para ella.

-Solo trataba de protegerla, ella es preciosa para mí. Pensé que sí no la involucraba podía estar a salvo de mi locura, lo que paso hoy fue un mal entendido por eso estoy aquí, necesito disculparme.

-Kara, ¿estas segura esta vez?, no te dejare pasar si vas a causarle a Lens mas dolor.

Ella miró sus muñecas heridas, y pasó sus dedos sobre los moretones ligeramente, estaba nerviosa, quería a Lena y estaba segura que la morena sentía lo mismo, sin duda no tenía nada que perder.

-Nickole, es muy pronto decir que es lo que siento por Lena. Pero creeme cuando te digo, que ella es la clase de persona que podría amar toda mi vida.

La pelinegra sonrió levemente, como si hubiera apostado que ella diría esas palabras, por lo que, no continuó con las preguntas, solo se levantó, tomó su abrigo y salió del apartamento sin más.

En principio le pareció extraño, pero en menos de dos minutos Lena aparecía de detrás de la puerta, con una pequeña sonrisa, como la de un niño que acaban de encontrar jugando a las escondidas.

-Escuchaste todo, ¿no es así?. Le murmuró al verla salir de alli.

-Escuche lo que necesitaba escuchar, gracias por venir aquí Kara Danvers. También creo que eres la persona de la que me podría enamorar.

Se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a Lena, para abrazarla, lo cual la morena aceptó tiernamente mientras le devolvía el apretón.

Sintio entonces las manos de la morena acariciar lentamente su rostro, sus manos suaves paseando por sus mejillas, le provocaban una calma sin presedente.

Deseaba que continuará, así que tomó una de las manos de la morena y la beso delicadamente, después sus muñecas, sus brazos, su cuello hasta llegar finalmente a sus labios dulces.

No entendía como era que sus labios siempre sabían a fresas frescas, un sabor que le invadía el paladar. En principio su beso fue torpe y superficial, tratando de buscar una respuesta positiva, la cual recibió al instante.

Así que sin dudar comenzó a besarla más fuerte, buscando la pasión con que la morena la había tomado esa tarde, y Lena no la decepcionó, la sujeto fuerte de la cintura para acercarla y sus besos fueron posesivos y salvajes, aun así, no pasó de allí, la morena no trató en esa ocasión de quitarle ropa o de llevar sus manos más lejos.

Se preguntó mentalmente porque Lena ahora evitaba tocarla cuando tanto deseaba a esa mujer sobre ella, pero en el fondo entendía el miedo a un nuevo rechazo, debía asegurarse de que la morena supiera que esta vez iba en serio.

Por lo que decidió tomar la iniciativa, empujando a la morena a silla de la sala, se sento sobre sus piernas y la comenzó a besar por el cuello, agitando su cabello en su rostro cada vez que podía. La respuesta de la morena fue inminente, sentía como el corazón de la CEO iba acelerandose a medida que bailaba sobre su regazo.

Y aun podía hacer más, sabía que a Lena le encanta tener el control por lo que le pidió que colocará sus manos detrás de la silla y que no las moviera hasta que ella se lo pidiera, la morena le obedeció a regañadientes, comenzó sin más demora a acariciarle el pecho y morderle la oreja, por lo que la morena dio unos pequeños saltos.

Complacida, se levantó de las piernas de Lena y le pidió que no se moviera mientras ella regresaba, la morena asintió mientras trataba de recuperar el aire. Fue rápidamente a la cocina y tomó una taza la cual lleno de hielo, y regresó pero está vez no se sento sobre las piernas de Lena, si no, que quedó de pie tras la silla.

La morena seguía con las manos atrás, así que aprovecho para inclinar un poco la cabeza de la otra mujer en el espaldar dejando expuesto su cuello, coloco un hielo en su boca y lentamente lo paseo desde la clavícula de Lena hasta detrás de su oreja.

Oía los pequeños gemidos cada vez que recorría su cuello de arriba a abajo, y el hielo derretido comenzó a mojar la blusa de seda que Lena llevaba, que sorpresa, ella tampoco parecía traer nada debajo.

Continuó así durante un rato, hasta que el hielo se terminó, procedió entonces a apoderarse de los labios de Lena, esperaba que la morena sintiera sus labios fríos y suaves, por los pequeños saltos que daba sin duda así era.

Se sorprendio al descubrir la fuerza de voluntad de la morena, todo ese tiempo había estado apretando sus manos para no tocarla como le había pedido, asi que no la torturó más, se sento de nuevo en sus piernas y tomó las manos de la CEO y se las coloco sobre los pechos, mientras hacía movimientos sensuales sobre ella, Lena la apretó fuerte, y le masajeo el pecho durante un rato.

-¿Te gusta lo que tocas?, ¿deseas lo que ves?. Le murmuró sensualmente al oído de Lena.

-Te deseo Kara, te deseo desde que te vi por primera vez.

Y finalmente la morena tomo el control de la situación, le quito la camisa de un tirón y jalo su cabello haciendo que su cabeza se posara hacia atrás, podía sentir los labios de Lena en cada parte desde sus pechos hasta su frente.

Araño ligeramente su espalda, mientras comenzaba a jugar con uno de sus pezones, y sus besos bajaron por todo su brazo hasta que sus dedos estuvieron dentro de la boca de la morena. Pero, sin previo aviso se detuvo.

Abrió sus ojos para ver que pasaba y encontró a Lena observando sus muñecas con detenimiento, su cara habían cambiado de placer a una mezcla se miedo y molestia.

-¿Que te paso Kara?, estás marcas, son recientes.

-Puedo explicarte, había un hombre en un bar y yo estaba molesta por que te había visto con Nickole y...

-Te acostaste con el.

-No fue así, yo bebí demasiado, no se lo que pasó, solo tengo vagos recuerdos y estas heridas.

Se aparto de la morena para quitarse los pantalones y mostrarle el resto de los moretones, pero la cara de la morena mostró una expresión que no pudo descifrar.

-Tus muslos, Kara y tus piernas están heridas. ¿Quién hizo esto?

-Lena eso no importa, por favor solo deseo estar contigo, despertar contigo, dormir contigo, llegar cada día y ver esos ojos mirandome.

A la morena los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, aun así no dejo caer ninguna, rápidamente la vio guardar sus sentimientos por ella, y lo redujo a un movimiento de labios y de cabeza.

-El que te hizo esto lo pagará. Sentenció Lena evitando mirarla a la cara.

Pero aún así la tomó en sus brazos, desnuda como se encontraba y la llevo cargando a su habitación. La habitación donde había despertado días anteriores después de una larga noche con Lena, por alguna razón sentía que era una ocasión diferente.

La dejó sobre la cama y fue al armario, no sabía que decirle a la morena, asi que solo la vio regresar con una pijama para ella, le sonrió levemente y le pidió usarla, ella aceptó sin dudar.

Vio a Lena acostarse a su lado y abrazarla fuertemente, en una simple señal de protegerla, no quizo alargar la situación y se quedó profundamente dormida entre esos brazos.


	12. Chapter 12

(Lena) 4 de diciembre de 2015.

Había pasado la noche sin poder dormir, las heridas que había visto en Kara, no se iban de su mente. No sabía si estar molesta o solo ser la compañía que la rubia necesitaba para ese momento, había optado por la segunda opción.

Aun así, esa mala sensación rodeaba su cabeza constantemente, ¿quién fue ese hombre, ella lo hizo porque quería, esas heridas representan algo que a kara le gustaba?, no quizo dejarse llevar por esos sentimientos y ahora solo acariciaba el cabello de la rubia, quien aún dormia tranquilamente en su pecho.

Escucho a Nicky moviendo cosas en la cocina, miró el reloj que marcaba las siete treinta de la mañana y sonrió, quizás es la primera vez que su amiga se levantaba temprano en su vida.

Llegó un mensaje a su teléfono, que se encontraba a su lado en una mesita de noche, era de Nicky, obviamente no quería interrumpir tocando la puerta si estaba pasando algo más esa mañana.

"Buenos días Lens, se que son buenos para ti, el desayuno está listo. Si, te prepare el desayuno, no te rías. XOX"

Lena soltó una pequeña risa y procedió a tratar de despertar a la rubia, se veía hermosa por las mañanas, y sin más acaricio su rostro, pero la rubia no despiertaba, trató de llamarla, pero aún así seguía dormida. Finalmente uso un beso, uno con mordidas incluidas, lo que hizo que la rubia rápidamente le respondiera, sujetando su cabeza para intensificar en beso.

-Estabas despierta todo el tiempo verdad Kara. La regaño dándole otros pequeños besos en el cuello.

-No, yo solo estaba dormida aquí, con esta luz perfecta y con la pijama más bonita, tu empezaste a besarme.

Por un instante se dejó llevar por esa inocencia que Kara le emitía, era dulce como deberían ser las princesas y era honesta como una heroina. Se acercó y la beso una vez más sin responderle a sus comentarios y le pidió que la acompañará a desayunar.

La rubia aceptó, y ambas se levantaron de la cama, de un salto, al entrar a la cocina se encontraron con Nicky quien bailaba con unos audífonos mientras hacía pan tostado, Lena no pudo evitar reírse entre dientes y darle una nalgada a su amiga, lo que a Kara no le agrado nada.

-Lens, Kara, por fin despiertan, ya son las ocho de la mañana, eso es tarde para ti Lens. Las saludo amablemente la pelinegra después de quitarse los audífonos.

-¿Tus mañanas siempre son así Lena? Una rubia en tu cama y una pelinegra en tu cocina. Replicó Kara con un tono de molestia el cual Lena captó rápidamente.

-Bueno Kara, usualmente hay una pelirroja en mi ducha también, pero creo que no pudo venir anoche.

Nicky miró a Lena entiendo lo que pasaba y comenzó a reír por los celos de la rubia, Lena sin más comenzó a reír también, como adolescentes que acaban de hacer una broma a una amiga.

La rubia se dio cuenta que sólo estaba celosa de una forma tonta, pero aún así no pudo evitar ponerse roja como un tomate ante la actitud de las otras mujeres.

-Kara no te preocupes, Lens y yo somos amigas desde hace muchos años, además a mi me encantan los hombres, esos cuerpos musculosos con aceite en el Caribe son lo que me enloquecen, pero con Lens no tengo ningún tabú, ella me conoce mejor que nadie.

Lena la miró y solo le dio una risa inocente.

-Lo siento, olvide decirte que Nicky es heterosexual. Le explico Lena un poco apenada.

Kara respiro calmadamente, sus celos sólo eran miedo a perder a Lena y el chiste de la pelirroja no ayudó, ella estaba consciente que Lena tenía la capacidad sexual y la actitud para conquistas y luego satisfacer a más de una mujer, no dudo en ningún momento que Lena ya hubiera tenido varios trios o cosas parecidas, y que no era la primera vez que se encontraban varias mujeres en esa cocina.

-Calmate Kara, no soy una de esas "todas mias", respeto a las mujeres como parejas. Le dijo Lena tocandole ligeramente el brazo para calmarla.

Nicky hizo un chiste para romper la tensión del mal momento y todas rieron, finalmente había paz y podían desayunar. Al terminar, la primera en irse fue la pelinegra, tenía otra conferencia con el decano de la Universidad de Artes, despidió a ambas con un beso en la mejilla y se fue tarareando canciones populares.

-Es todo un personaje. Rompía la rubia el silencio entre las dos.

-La adoro, ha sido un gran apoyo desde la universidad. Es la clase de persona que le puedes confiar cualquier cosa.

-Puedes confiar en mí Lena, nada me gustaría mas que eso.

-Quisiera primero que tu confiaras en mi, cuéntame lo que te paso, ¿cómo te hiciste esos moretones?

Vio a la rubia bajar la cabeza avergonzada, era un tema delicado, pero le invadía en ansias de saber quien la había lastimado, debía vengarse a toda costa.

-Su nombre era James Olsen. Comenzó finalmente a hablar. - No estoy segura que fue lo que paso, estaba molesta y fui a tomar un trago, sin duda me excedí, y él estaba ahí, tan amable y tan conversador, solo recuerdo sentirlo sobre mi... dentro de mí.

Las lágrimas salían de sus ojos mientras oía hablar a la rubia, sentía una mezcla extraña entre dolor y molestia, la rubia se veía vulnerable pero aún así no dijo nada, ni la abrazo, ni le sostuvo la mano, solo respiraba y trataba de evitar mostrar más sentimientos.

Cuando el relato concluyó, se disculpo y se retiro a su habitación, dejando a la rubia en la cocina con cara de sorpresa. Cerró la puerta, y busco en su closet unos guantes especiales que había creado, golpeó una y otra vez la pared, hasta que ya no pudo más y sus dedos le dolían.

Arreglo su cabello, y volvió a su estado normal de calma, guardo los guantes, viendo como sus manos no habían sufrido daño alguno y regresó a la cocina, para abrazar a la rubia desde atrás, beso su frente y le dijo que todo iba a estar bien, la rubia le regresó el abrazo y lloraron durante un rato.

-Debo ir a trabajar Kara, es un poco tarde.

-Si te entiendo yo también debo ir a la estación. - Murmuró Kara tratando de darle pie a que dijera que era la asesina.

Pero ella se mantenia como una tumba, no podía admitir nada todavía, menos ahora que sus planes habían cambiado abruptamnte.

Solo se hizo la desentendida y cambió el tema, mientras tomaba su mano para llevarla a la ducha, desvistio a la rubia con rapidez y lujuria, mientras Kara hacia lo mismo con ella. Abrió la ducha y comenzó a besarla fuertemente, mientras la rubia le seguía el paso.

-No estoy segura de esto, el agua no es lubricante. Le replicó la rubia cuando Lena bajo su mano hasta sus labios inferiores.

-Lo siento, la única que quiero tener en mi ducha eres tu, no puedo evitar ponerse así.

Kara la beso de nuevo mientras le colocaba jabón por el pecho, sentía las manos suaves pasear por sus pezones una y otra vez, miraba sus ojos azules y sentía como la atrapaba ligeramente la curiosidad, ¿que estaba pensando la rubia, al final podrían ser felices juntas, superar todo eso y hacer esa clase de cosas todos los días?, tenía miedo de saber la respuesta a esas preguntas.

Un miedo profundo que la hacía quedarse inmóvil, el resto de la ducha fue calmada, como dos viejas esposas que no tenían nada más que contarse. Salieron, se vistieron y bajaron por el ascensor sin decirse nada entre las dos.

-¿Estas molesta?. La rubia tocaba su mano para sacarla de sus pensamientos.

-No, solo estoy preocupada y mi mente se encuentra en otro lado. Kara, quisiera que pudieras venir a mi apartamento cada vez que quisieras, quiero presentarte a Raúl y los demás guardias de seguridad.

-Esos hombres hacen muy buen trabajo, no me dejaron pasar por mas amenazas que les hice.

Le dio un pequeño beso por el acto de valentía que había tenido, al llegar a recepción Lena conversó con el hombre que estaba allí y el le pidió disculpas a Kara por la situación de la noche anterior, Raúl las estaba esperando en el auto rojo de Lena.

Raúl les abrió la puerta y las saludo amablemente a ambas, rápidamente le pidió que llevara a Kara primero a la estación de la policía antes de llegar a Lcorp, el hombre le obedeció y se puso en marcha.

De camino, observó por la ventana tratando de despejar su mente, de ese tal James Olsen, sin importar quien fuera averiguaria todo de él y después le arrancaría la piel de los músculos. La rubia hacía lo mismo, solo mirar por la ventana.

Se extraño como ahora era tan difícil tener una conexión con la otra mujer, desde el principio todo había sido perfecto y ahora nisiquiera había podido hacer el amor con la mujer que tanto le gustaba, seguramente los dioses la castigaban por ir demasiado lejos.

Aun así, arrastró su mano por el asiento, hasta que se encontró tocando la mano de la otra mujer, rápidamente la rubia volvió a verla con una grata sonrisa, y sin más temor la beso.

-¿Estaremos bien Kara?

-Si Lena, creo que las cosas estarán bien.

Recorrió la distancia que las separaba y comenzó a besarla intensamente, todo su labial quedó disperso por el rostro de la otra mujer y le encantó la sensación. Llegaron a la estación y la despidió después de más besos y de limpiarle el rostro a la rubia.

La vio caminar por las escaleras mientras varios policías la saludaban, le indicó a Raúl que se fueran a Lcorp y el hombre asintió con la cabeza.

-Señorita Luthor, parece una buena chica. Le molesto el hombre delante de ella.

-Supe que la llevaste hasta mi puerta anoche, gracias.

-Su seguridad es mi placer señorita Luthor.

-¿Puedo pedirte un favor?. Un favor discreto.

-Por supuesto señorita Luthor, mis contactos están listos.

-Investiga a un tal, James Olsen, quiero un informe de su rutina diaria lo más pronto que puedas.

Raúl entendió rápidamente sus deseos y le afirmó que tendría todo sobre el objetivo en menos de 48 horas. Finalmente llegaron al edificio y se despidieron como todos los días.

El resto de su jornada fue típico, solo que no podía dejar de pensar en Kara, ella era todo en su cabeza ahora y admitió que eso le gustaba.

Kara (4 de diciembre de 2015)

Apenas entró a su oficina y sus compañeros la bombardearon de preguntas, había estado más que ausente en todos los casos y sus compañeros empezaban a molestarse de hacer todo el trabajo, ella se disculpo y confirmo que volvería a la atención de antes.

Se acomodo en su escritorio y comenzó a leer todos los informes, esos ineptos al fin no la habían decepcionando, habían avanzado mucho en el caso de Diana Branson, prácticamente la prensa había ayudado a exteriorizar el caso y todas las personas habían puesto un grano de arena en terminar con la red de tráfico de personas, era sorprendete lo que se podía hacer cuando se llamaba la atención en algo que los hacía sentír a todos unos héroes.

Lo que no le agrado, era en lo que habían convertido al asesino, los periódicos lo llamaban "El artista", un justiciero que hacía lo que la policía no podía. Había más de un reportaje sobre el, y de cómo había expuesto a Arthur y a Diana.

-Malditos reporteros, no se de donde sacan información que nisiquiera nosotros sabemos. Gruño entre dientes mientras leía.

Pará esas alturas ya llevar a juicio a la morena era estúpido, ningún jurado condenaria a una mujer rica que se dedica a matar desgraciados en la noche.

-Es increíble, verdad Teniente Danvers. Interrumpía Michael sus pensamientos.

-¿Que cosa viejo amigo?

-Cómo hace unos días todos querían ver muerto a ese hombre y ahora creen que es todo un héroe.

-Las personas creen que la justicia es ojo por ojo, pero eso sólo es venganza, aunque temo que esto está lejos de terminar.

-Tenemos un perfil psicológico, de nuestro experto, además de la foto del callejón, y hay un testigo de uno de los edificios de donde encontraron a Diana, si ese idiota pone un pie de nuevo en la calle lo atraparemos.

La rubia levantó la mirada temblorosa, no había oído nada de ese nuevo testigo, ¿Lena había sido tan descuidada como para que la vieran nuevamente?.

Trató de disimular su molestia y pidió ese testimonio nuevo, Michael se lo señaló entre los papeles que tenía en frente.

Al abrirlo vio un dibujo hablado de un hombre blanco, con mentón suave, que usaba una sudadera, no había nada parecido a como era Lena, era más perecido a la foto anterior que había salido en el noticiario, quizás se equivocaba y la morena era inocente, por un momento realmente deseo que eso fuera verdad.

Firmó los documentos que pudo, tratando de encontrar algo que nadie hubiera visto, sabía lo inteligente que era Lena, cómo podía ser fría y calculadora, lo que no entendía era como podía físicamente hacer todo aquello, quizás tenía un cómplice, no dudaría de que ese guardaespaldas estuviera ayudándola, quizás la propia Nicky.

Luego recordó la noche que había salido a ese club, cuando bebió en exceso y perdio el conocimiento, tenía esos recuerdos de Lena cargandola en brazos, sin duda era una mujer fuerte, pero debía estar segura.

El resto de su día se le hizo terriblemente largo, se sentía en un laberinto con esos casos, realmente no había una evidencia sólida además de los cuerpos, solo suposiciones y personas con falsos testimonios.

El psiquiatra había hecho un perfil lejano al que le había dado el profesor Oliver. Según el doctor el asesino era un hombre entre 25 y 40 años, fornido y que pasa desapercibido, probablemente sin lanzos con la comunidad, solitario, con complejos de superheroe, fracasado y molesto con el mundo.

Realmente costaba trabajo creer que la mujer más rica en ciudad nacional hubiera hecho esa clase de cosas, nuevamente le asalto la duda de que si Lena era realmente la mujer que estába buscando.

Al final del día, recogio sus pertenencias y llamó a Lena antes de salir de allí.

L: Kara, hace mucho tiempo que no me llamabas a la oficina.

K: quería saber si querías salir a cenar conmigo.

L:Me parece una idea maravillosa, paso por ti en veinte minutos.

K: te espero en el café de la esquina, ya estoy harta de esta oficina.

L:te entiendo, te veré allá entonces bye bye beautiful.

K:Bye Bye.

Se sentía terriblemente bien, como no lo había estado en mucho tiempo, Lena era extraordinaria y perdonaba sus errores, así como ella los suyos, salió disparada de allí despidiéndose amablemente de todos.

Y espero en el café, ya había estado tantas veces allí deseando ver a Lena y ahora solo quedaban minutos para ver esas largas piernas cruzar la entrada. Pidió el capuchino de siempre mientras esperaba, y comenzó a leer un periódico que había traído de la oficina.

-"El artista", que nombre tan poco creativo. Murmuró hablando con el periódico. - No puedo creer que todos crean que ese homicida es un héroe, aunque la verdad nada se perdía con esos idiotas.

-Señorita, ¿se encuentra bien?. Interrumpió el chico que limpiaba las mesas.

-Si estoy bien, solo me sorprende como un villano se puede convertir en el héroe del pueblo.

-Habla de ese asesino del periódico, la verdad no creo que sea el héroe del pueblo, pero la verdad es que mi madre está viva gracias a que el tratamiento bajó de precio casi un 70%.

-Supongo que tienes razón, pero hay algo más en esta historia sabes, y pondré a ese idiota tras las rejas el resto de su vida.

-¿Es policía? Suelen venir mucho por acá, aunque usted es muy bonita para ser uno.

-Es todo un ángel sin duda alguna. Interrumpía Lena tocando el hombro de Kara. - ¿Lista para irnos Teniente Danvers?

-Si, será todo un placer acompañarla Señorita Luthor.

El chico quedó con la boca abierta por la interacción de esas dos mujeres, miró sus traseros mientras salían del lugar y sonrió en señal de aprobación.

Lena abrió la puerta del auto y en un gesto muy galante le pidió a la rubia que subiera.

-¿Hoy no nos acompaña tu guardaespaldas rompe huesos?. Bromeó la rubia.

-También tiene una vida sabes, además, quiero estar sola contigo. Le hizo un gesto muy sensual en el cuello el cual la hizo emocionar.

-¿Qui... Qui.. Quieres cenar sushi Lena?

-Solo si después puedo comerte a ti Kara, vamos conozco un buen lugar.

Lena puso el auto en marcha, sin quitar la mano de la pierna de la rubia, acariciaba lentamente por todo el muslo, Kara sintió un pequeño escalofrío por toda la espalda, y le pidió que no se detuviera, se sentía deliciosamente.

No tardaron mucho en llegar, por supuesto era el restaurante de sushi más costoso de ciudad nacional, eso comenzaba a molestarla, Lena estaba siempre en la élite. El hombre de la entrada la reconoció casi de inmediato, y comenzó a alabar a Lena, por supuesto había una mesa reservada para ella.

El hombre les pidió que lo siguieran y ambas caminaron detrás de él, podía escuchar a la gente murmurar mientras caminaban, todos reconocían a Lena y decían alagos sobre su belleza, comenzó a sentirse un poco intimidada, ¿realmente estaba a la altura de una mujer como ella?, luego la morena hizo algo que le sorprendió, como si le leyera la mente, le tomó la mano y la beso frente a todos, provocando un silencio en todo el lugar.

Sintió como su rostro nuevamente tomaba ese tono rojizo, lo que provocó que Lena le sonriera tiernamente y la besara aún más, cuando llegaron a la mesa, la morena le hizo un gesto al hombre que se retirara, para poder ella misma apartarle la silla a la rubia, Kara nunca había estado en una situación así, era como salir con un príncipe azul.

-Admito que me encanta el sushi casi tanto como me gustas tu Kara Danvers.

-¿Porque haces todo esto Lena?

-Quiero empezar de nuevo contigo Kara, lo haremos bien esta vez.

La rubia sonrió y tocó su mano ligeramente, el mesonero apareció y les entregó el menú, la morena rápidamente pidió una botella de vino blanco que ella no podía pronunciar. La cual fue servida casi al instante, estaba delicioso, sin duda Lena tenía buen gusto para el vino.

Otros de los detalles esa noche que la sorprendió, fue que ambas ordenarán lo mismo, aun sin haberlo conversado. Fue una cena tranquila y maravillosa, como en las primeras citas que habían tenido, no quizo tomar demasiado, esta vez quería disfrutar cada momento con esa mujer.

-Es difícil creer que alguien más, piense que Cat Grant es el demonio en tacones altos. Bromeó Lena.

-Si, fue todo un caso, ella no quería ser la víctima en el asunto, pero teníamos que mantenerla a salvo después de publicar ese artículo contra la mafia Rusa en Catco, creo que hubiera sido más fácil lidiar con los Rusos.

Rieron sin temor un buen rato. Hasta que Lena se disculpo para ir al baño, la morena se levantó y ella pudo ver ese trasero alejarse poco a poco, lo que hizo que suspirara de gusto.

"Tick Tick" sono el teléfono de Lena que se encontraba sobre la mesa, miró solo por curiosidad la pantalla y era un mensaje de su guardaespaldas, solo pudo ver las palabra "James Olsen" antes de que la pantalla se apagará de nuevo.

Sintió un poco de miedo, ese sujeto no le daba confianza, debía averiguar que estaba pasando, si Lena planeaba algo, seguramente podía evitarlo.

Tomó rápidamente el teléfono, y para su sorpresa no tenía protección alguna, solo deslizó la pantalla y se desbloqueo, el mensaje sin duda era de Raúl, frío y consistente como el.

"Señorita Luthor, tengo la información que me pidió de James Olsen, se sorprenderá de lo que descubrí"

Como lo había imaginado la morena estaba investigando su historia, sabía que no iba a dejar pasar algo así, si Lena realmente era "El artista" eso no podía terminar bien.

Apago la pantalla y regresó el teléfono a su lugar, sabía que lo que hizo estaba mal, pero decidió no confrontar aún a Lena por el mensaje, sería tonto y provocaría un problema entre las dos, por ahora solo necesitaba proteger a ese idiota reportero.

-¿Estas bien Kara?. Finalmente regresaba la morena a su asiento.

-Si, solo vi algo que no me agrado.

-Si estas incomoda podemos irnos. No quiero que pasemos mal esta noche.

La rubia asintió y rápidamente pidieron la cuenta la cual Lena pago sin siquiera preguntarle si estaba de acuerdo, esa noche estaba cada vez peor para su ánimo.

Finalmente decidieron ir a casa de Kara, puesto que Nicky necesitaba el departamento de Lena para "conversar" con un profesor que había conocido. La morena no tuvo problemas en pasar la noche allí, y durante el camino, no hubo un instante en que la morena no tratara de provocarla, le acaricio las piernas, los pechos y cerca de su vagina.

En cada luz roja abandonaba su puesto para besarla intensamente, y ella se dejaba llevar, quería continuar con aquello pero se sentía mal por alguna razón que no podía entender.

Cuando finalmente llegaron, y apenas al cruzar la puerta, Lena se le fue encima, dejandola contra la pared, sus pezones se pusieron duros al instante, su cuerpo no dejaba de responder a esas caricias.

-¿Te sientes cómoda Kara?, después de lo que paso, no quiero obligarte.

-Yo, preferiría solo descansar hoy Lena.

Lena le sonrió y la tomó en brazos, sin duda podía levantarla sin problemas, y fueron directo a la habitación, le dejo sobre la cama y la abrazo fuertemente como muchas veces antes había deseado ser abrazada.

-Siento que comienzo a hacer las cosas más difíciles para ti Lena.

-¿Porque dices eso preciosa rubia?

-Llevas días queriendo estar conmigo y yo te he decepcionado.

-Las relaciones no son sólo sexo salvaje Kara, hay muchas otras cosas, es importante también que me sientas como tú pareja y no como tu amante.

-¿Entonces no estas molesta?

-No, solo que cuando estés lista te voy a saltar más rápido que un león a una gacela.

No pudo evitar llenar a la morena de besos, para luego acomodarse en sus pechos suaves, al parecer todo estába saliendo bien, decidió ignorar ese mensaje que había leído, no quería que nada arruinara esta paz que ahora sentía.


	13. Chapter 13

Lena (23 de diciembre de 2015)

Los últimos días con la rubia habían sido más que gratificantes, habían dormido juntas prácticamente todos los días después de esa cena maravillosa en el restaurante de Sushi, algunas veces en su penthouse y otras en casa de Kara.

Hacer el amor aun era un reto, por el trabajo de ambas, el hospital finalmente se había inaugurado y ahora más que nunca era la imagen pública de Lcorp, por lo que su vida se movía entre reuniones, entrevistas y asegurarse de que todo marchará según el plan, el único momento en que podía ver a la rubia era en las noches cuando después de un largo día cenaban, conversaban y se iban a dormir.

Para su sorpresa Kara no había vuelto a preguntarle nada respecto al asesino, no porque lo hubiera olvidado por supuesto, simplemente parecía que había abandonado la idea de culparla por ello.

Nicky por otro lado, había escrito una tesis de sus viajes y ahora se encontraba en Nueva York dando una demostración artística de lo que había aprendido, despedirla fue triste, pero sabía que la vería pronto. La pelinegra no dudo en dejarle buen material para continuar con sus obras pero eso se había puesto de lado por las fechas.

Ahora, se encontraba de pie frente a una tienda de ropa, quería sorprender a la rubia con algún regalo de navidad, pues ya se acercaba la noche buena, no sabia que regalarle esas cosas siempre se le dificultaban, pero al final se había decidido por una chaqueta de cuero roja, al estilo motociclista rebelde. Como la de esa serie que a Kara tanto le gustaba, algo sobre cuentos de hadas y una reina malvada.

Había buscado en muchas tiendas antes, pero no había nada parecido a lo que quería, pero finalmente, estaba allí, la perfecta chaqueta roja. Miró el precio y le sorprendió lo costosa que era, no era que fuese un problema para ella, solo que notaba que a Kara le comenzaba a molestar el dinero que gastaba en ella, la entendía, después de todo ella no era su suggardaddy.

Aun asi le pidió a la vendedora que la envolviera en papel de regalo, la rubia no se molestaría si no sabía cuando había gastado. La mujer amablemente envolvió la chaqueta de una forma hermosa y le coloco un listón muy elaborado el cual a Lena le encantó, dio una buena propina por las molestia y salió de allí directo al super mercado.

Pocas veces había ido a un lugar así, pero quería comprar las cosas necesarias para una cena de navidad, sabía que la rubia no querría acompañarla a un restaurante lleno de gente y ostentoso, pero si estaría encantada de cenar con ella, por lo que decidió preparar algo en el penthouse y beber algo de vino.

Nunca antes había hecho una cena de navidad para nadie, así que estaba nerviosa, escogió dos botellas de vino blanco y un pavo enorme, la rubia podía comer eso y más sin problema, a veces no entendía a donde se le iba la comida a esa hermosa mujer.

Pagó todos los ingredientes y regresó a su auto, donde Raúl la esperaba sonriente, al verla rápidamente corrió hacia ella para ayudarla con las bolsas lo cual agradeció, comenzaba a molestarse por cargar todo eso.

-Gracias Raúl, por cierto recuerda que tienes tus días libres desde hoy, estoy feliz de que me acompañaras pero después de ir al penthouse, debes regresar con tu familia hasta el próximo año.

-Señorita Luthor para mi es un placer, además también aproveche de comprar algunas cosas.

El hombre acomodo todo en el maletero y fueron directo al penthouse, como prometió, después de aparcar el auto, Raúl se despidió hasta el próximo año, no sin antes recordarle que si lo necesitaba estaba disponible para ella. Lena lo abrazo y lo dejo ir, realmente le agradaba ese hombre.

Después subió al ascensor con todas las bolsas en la mano, realmente era extraño, poder cargar a Kara sin problemas pero fatigarse por vino y un pavo, por suerte no tuvo problemas en llegar a su puerta, abrió y dejó las cosas en el refrigerador.

Se sento en el sillón y se quito los tacones, últimamente había adoptado actitudes muy propias de la rubia, actitudes más relajadas cuando estaba en casa, se había desecho de su espejo de cuerpo completo en el que obsesivamente se miraba, y no había vuelto a morder sus uñas o hablar sola, quizás la compañía le asentaba bien.

Encendió el televisor para ver las noticias, aunque todos tuvieran un espíritu alegre, esas fechas también hacían enloquecer a las personas, había un alto índice de suicidios, robos, peleas por alcohol y otras tantas cosas que significan mucho trabajo para la rubia. Solo deseo que llegara sana y salva a casa como lo hacía todos los días.

La prensa por suerte también había dejado de hablar de "El artista" todos esos artículos y encabezados, tratando de justificar sus actos y pretendiendo convertirla en el héroe del pueblo, los odiaba, realmente no hacía esas cosas por fama, solo deseaba que las personas malvadas pagarán.

Sintió como de nuevo esa sed de sangre se le subía a la cabeza, así que cambió rápidamente de canal para poder distraerse de esos pensamientos, todo iba tan bien con la rubia que no iba a permitir destruir todo por no poderse controlar.

Miró el reloj que marcaba cerca de las cinco de la tarde, ese día había pasado más que rápido, la rubia no debía tardar en llegar, tenía todo listo para colocar los adornos de navidad, solo le faltaba un hermoso trasero policial que la ayudara.

Su teléfono sono y la trajo de vuelta de su fantasía, era un mensaje de la rubia, pidiendo disculpas porque llegaría un poco tarde, había un suicidio que debía atender pues todos los demás estaban en sus casos.

Se sintió un poco decepcionada pero le respondió lo más alegre que pudo, suspiro profundo y fue a la cocina a destapar una botella de vino, la primera copa como siempre lo hacía fue consumida como si fuera agua, después regresó al sofá y continuó viendo televisión mientras bebía su vino.

Los segundos se convirtieron en minutos y los minutos en horas, el reloj marcaba las ocho de la noche y la rubia aún no aparecía, sin duda esos días eran difíciles para la policía, se levantó del sofá finalmente y se preparo algo rápido de cenar y dejó un poco en el microondas para Kara.

Se fue a su habitación y tomó una ducha rápida con mucha agua caliente y luego se fue a la cama, tenía tiempo con ganas de leer un libro, por lo que escogió uno clásico de literatura latinoamericana, "Cien años de soledad", que raro nombre, pero captaba su atención, comenzó a leer y pensó que era una buena forma de comenzar un libro, con la muerte de una persona frente a un peloton de fusilamiento.

Continuó varios capitulos, sin detenerse era una historia cautivante llena de muchos personajes interesantes, a veces se confundia con el árbol genialogico de los "Buendia" pero con tomar pequeñas notas iba solucionando ese problema.

Ya había leído más de la mitad del libro cuando uno de los personajes captó su atención especial, se trababa de una joven cuya belleza excedía cualquier razón o logica de la trama, "Remedios la Bella". Realmente llamaba su atención como una joven siendo la mujer más atractiva de Macondo emanaba un perfume capaz de sentirse incluso mucho tiempo después de que la mujer ya se había ido.

Podía enamorar a cualquier forastero, sin siquiera darse cuenta, pues trataba a las personas sin menor malicia, sin embargo se corrió el rumor que causaba la muerte de los hombres que la admiraban pues su belleza enloquecida a cualquiera o lo dejaba desprovisto de buena suerte.

Luego cuando comenzaba a sentirse apasionada por el personaje leyó una frase que realmente la cautivo.

"habría bastado con un sentimiento tan primitivo y simple como el amor".

Se detuvo en seco y sintió un dolor en su pecho, como si esas palabras le dolieran, quizo llorar y como se encontraba a solas no dudo en hacerlo, por sus ojos bajaron largas y húmedas lágrimas como nunca antes le había pasado, lloro por lo que había pasado con su familia, por su soledad, por lo que le había pasado a Kara, lloro fuertemente por que finalmente sentía la capacidad de sentir algo como el amor.

Sintió a la rubia abrir la puerta, pero era tarde para detener todo aquello, solo trató de cubrirse para que Kara no la viera en ese estado, pero la rubia no tardo ni dos segundo en separar la distancia entre ellas dándole un abrazo fuerte.

-Mi amor, ¿que sucede, estas bien?. Preguntaba preocupaba la rubia.

-Lo siento, es que he leído algo que me ha conmovido.

-Lena, eres demasiado tierna a veces.

Tan vergonzosa se le hizo la situación que apenas noto que la rubia la había llamado "mi amor", nunca antes la habían llamado así, nisiquiera la propia rubia. Trató como pudo de secarse las lagrimas y volver a su estado de calma, miró el reloj de nuevo y eran cerca de las diez de la noche.

-Debiste tener un día muy largo, ven conmigo y descansa.

-Lena, lo único que lamento es haber llegado tarde, quería decorar la casa contigo.

-Eso lo podemos hacer mañana, ven y acuéstate.

La voz de Lena pasó a ser autoritaria, por lo que la rubia no dudo en obedecer, se quito la ropa y fue directo a sus brazos, su cabello como todos los días tenía ese aroma maravilloso que la volvía loca, y pensó por un momento que Kara bien podría ser como Remedios y causar la muerte por amor.

-¿Que estabas leyendo que te puso así?. Interrumpía la rubia sus pensamientos.

-Cien años de soledad, creo que es maravillosa.

-Nunca la había escuchado, ¿de que trata?

Era una historia muy extensa pero aún así comenzó a relatarla lo mejor que pudo para Kara, inclusive trató de leer dos capítulos, pero la rubia se distraía con facilidad y al final desistió de aquello, después de todo la otra mujer estaba más dormida que despierta.

Apago la luz, excepto por su lámpara de noche y cubrió bien a la rubia mientras la abrazaba acariciandole el cabello con una mano y terminando su libro con la otra, no adelantó página ninguna, devoró con ansias cada palabra hasta el final.

Después cerró el libro, apago la lámpara y abrazo aún más a la rubia. Esa noche durmió tranquilamente con la idea de que la rubia la había llamado, "Mi amor".


	14. Chapter 14

my. /R18bMlXmh2

Esta historia continúa en Wattpad

my. /R18bMlXmh2


End file.
